Queen of Night
by The Jaide Ninja Spork
Summary: Bella is one of the original vampires, but doesn't remember her creation - except that she was never human. Does the truth of her past lie in her future? Bella/Edward
1. Vampire Killer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. If you want it to keep it PG, you'd better hope it stays that way!**

_I love the night. I love the way it blurs the edges of shapes. I love the way it sharpens them. I love the way my skin glows. I love the thrill of the hunt. I love my prey. I love the hot blood coursing down my throat._

_I have long dark brown hair. I have huge brown-gold eyes. I have cold glowing white skin._

_I look fragile. I look vulnerable. I look helpless._

_I am telepathic. I am empathic. I am psychopathic._

_Call me the Haunt of Twilight. Call me the Queen of Night. Call me the Star of Daylight._

_My name is Bella Swan. I'm a vampire._

In my wide travels I rarely come across one of my own kind, and when I do, I usually kill them. Blood-drinkers with flaming red eyes that dim to a dry maroon as they slowly die. Make no mistake, I'm not a tracker. I won't lower myself to those vast depths.

But humans rejoice, for I clear their nightmares and ask no repayment, not even their blood. I feed off the creatures of the wild. I am very old, one of the originals. My memory stretches back over the millennia, thousands upon thousands of years. There is only one thing I have forgotten: my creation. I have never been human, I know that much. I believe that my past is in my future, and that thought gives me reason to carry on.

I am heading now for the Olympic Peninsula, where whispered rumours have told me exist a coven of non-human feeding vampires. I do not know if this is true or a falsehood, but yet I go. The temptation draws me, driving all thoughts of resisting to siren call from my mind. And so I go, running through the wild to the little place that pulls me towards it, towards my fate, my destiny.

In my unbeating stone heart, I know that I will not kill the vampires, if I meet any. And that alone will change me, will melt unmoving ice and freeze it into something else. But I have no choice, I will answer the call, and hope that I can retain myself along my unknown journey.

It is the first time I have deliberately sought out other vampires, not to kill but to acquaint. It's time for a change.

**That's the end of the first chapter. The lack of punctuation in the first bit is DELIBERATE! Don't review and complain about that bit. Having said that, if you see any other errors tell me! Any Australian-American discrepancies are NOT errors. I'm proud to be an Aussie! ****Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**Ninja Spork**


	2. Thoughts of Forks

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Do you want it to stay PG or not? Stephanie Meyer does.**_

I sat on a wet, fallen log and contemplated the things that drew me to stay here in Forks.

I could spend the rest of eternity in Forks. While humans would look out at the dreary landscape and groan, I sigh with delight. I love rain, the cleansing feeling it brings. I love the way it sparkles in the sun, like my skin. To me, it symbolizes the washing away of the past, a celebration of the future. I believe that the perfect way to start a new beginning is with rain.

The lush greenness of Forks, the grass fresh and springing with life, all its needs fulfilled, except for the sun – just like me. The trees sturdiness, covered with moss swelling with vitality.

The drama set to be staged here. Combine the Quileutes – a tribe of werewolves, a coven of vampires, plus myself and what do you get - an explosion of myth and legend. But forget the Quileutes, what intrigued me the most were the vampires. They were a hot topic in this charming town, but the people of Forks thought that they were human, a humongous inaccuracy.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen was thought of by nurses in his workplace as, 'hot, hot, hot'. Esme was 'kind, charming and compassionate'. The Cullen 'children' had the school population driven in half. All the males thought that Rosalie was the 'hottest chick on the planet'. Alice was 'the graceful one'. Desire was rampant among the males for Alice, and more so Rosalie. The Cullen males, Emmett, Jasper and Edward were ostracized by the other males.

All the females thought that the Cullen boys were, 'sexy dogs'. Longing was evident in many of their thoughts; the boys had turned down all offers of a girlfriend. Alice and Rosalie were hated with a vengeance. Blessed with good looks, money and intelligence, the Cullens were regarded enviously, and resentment bubbled away under the surface of people's minds.

However, the humans' opinions on the Cullens didn't interest me. The Cullens diet sparked a flame of curiosity in my mind. With blazing golden eyes, these vampires were 'vegetarian' like me, although a lot younger. Even more so than that, some of them had _never _tasted human blood. Of course I haven't, never feeling the urge to do so, but this was rare for vampires. Even the few animal-feeding vampires I have come across have turned away from a human diet.

Golden-eyed vampires were of no real interest to me, only posing a slight temptation, for I only killed the red-eyed monstrosities. Still, I have never taken the chance to get to know one better than just a passing acquaintance. So I guess I'll stay in Forks, and watch the play unfold around me.

Due to being an 'original', none of the Cullens could detect me. Even their abilities couldn't break through my mind barrier. Their sensitive noses couldn't detect my scent, and my physical abilities outstripped theirs infinitely. After all, they were practically newborns.

I couldn't risk reading their minds either. Some vampires react badly to having their minds read by one as old as me. One time I had a vampire convulsing at my feet, and then eventually go catatonic - forever. I decided that the best way to meet the Cullens would be at the local high school. Forever 17 and with vampiric powers, I'll be able to sign-up without a problem. Ah, the benefits of being an eternally youthful vampire.

I can't risk killing the Cullens if things go wrong and they turn hostile. In a small place like Forks they wouldn't go unmissed. In a secluded area...well, no one would miss a stranger, and I would be forced into a corner. Hopefully the younger Cullens can restrain from attacking me in front of all the school populace. That should give me ample time to explain myself to them without being set upon. It would be easy for me to eliminate the little family, but the man-hunt after would be a nuisance, not hard to avoid but an irritation regardless. I don't like to kill when I have another option.

If I was as good as I thought I was I could compel the Cullens to let me move in after the first week of school. Shrugging away my thoughts, I stood up from my bed. Luckily, Forks had one small place for sale. I jumped down the staircase and sat down at the kitchen table. Of course, it was only for display, as a vampire I had no need to eat; in fact, I couldn't devour anything but blood. Speaking of blood, I heard that there was a good few herds of deer around the area. It had been months since I last fed 

and although I didn't need to feed, being so old, I was addicted to the feel of the delicious molten blood flowing through my veins.

A quick glace at the clock showed me that it was 3:18 a.m., plenty of time to bring down a buck and have a little nibble. Dashing up the stairs and into my room, I rummaged through my huge colour co-ordinated wardrobe. I pulled on my hunting outfit: A black tank-top and leggings. I left my arms and feet bare, snow white against my black attire. I let my hair hang loose and flexed my fingers. Eager anticipation for the red blood that sated my unquenchable thirst bubbled up, and I suddenly transformed from a graceful girl into a snarling fiend.

Unlike most vampires, I had complete control when I hunted. I let my senses roam free, but I had complete domination of my wild-side. Moving through the forest, swaying from shadow to shadow, I smelt my prey a short way ahead. A minute later I was tearing out the throat of the huge buck, feeling his resistance slow as the life blood poured out of the gash in his jugular, and into my waiting mouth, diluted by the torrential rain. This was what I lived for; the blood-induced intense feeling that warmed this iced marble body of mine.

Heading back to the house slowly, I saw that more time had passed than I realised. The display told me that I had spent two-and-a-half hours hunting. I flew back up the stairs and spent a while deliberating on what to wear, eventually choosing in simple but warm clothes. A pair of dark, tight jeans went with a light blue shirt covered by a black, thick jacket. Because my new car was still on its way, I grabbed my umbrella and ran out of the house. Trudging human speed through the mud, I was glad that I didn't live to far from the school. Judging by the total lack of walkers, I assumed that everyone was travelling in a car, which wasn't surprising considering the weather.

I walked into the student car park and saw the state of the human's rides. I knew immediately that my own ride would stand out. Then a silver Volvo swung into a parking spot. At least one car didn't look like it belonged in a dump. The Cullen family gracefully stepped out of the car, but my eyes were drawn to one in particular. Edward gazed out towards the school, and then suddenly turned his face to look directly at me, his expression surprised.

The human's opinions on his beauty were inadequate, and their depiction of him paled in comparison to the real Edward, in person. I took all this in as I looked away. By the confusing whirl in his brain, I guessed he had found that he couldn't read my mind, but not that I was a vampire. Keeping up my human charade, I hesitantly walked away, heading for the cover offered by the office. It was a simple thing to plant a suggestion in the lady's mind that I was new and needed to enrol, and make her not notice my lack of parents.

After collecting my timetable I hurried of to my first lessons. I paid no attention to the lectures, once you do school a few hundred times, lessons get _really_ tedious. The only thing I had to go was to plant a suggestion in the teachers mind to ignore me. Using my gifts too often in a short amount of time gives me a headache, so I let the students think what they wanted. Perhaps a mistake, but I could deal with everyone here easily, vampires included.

Taking an unnecessarily deep breath, I stepped into the cafeteria. I saw the Cullens sitting separated from the humans. It seemed they had a little trouble controlling their appetites. It was a risky thing to be in a confined area with humans. The scent can seem overpowering at times, even for me.

What I did now would affect the future of the Cullens and the humans. The impact on me would be far less; I wasn't in much danger of annihilation. Should I introduce myself now, and boldly walk over to the Cullens table? Should I acquaint myself with the humans? Or should I walk over to a spare table and sit alone, neutral until further action?

Making my choice, I slowly made my way towards the future.

**That's the end of the second chapter. The next one will hopefully be better. Remember to report any errors and to R&R. Thanks for checking out my fanfic! I'll update soon.**

****

**Ninja Spork**


	3. Canteen Communiqué

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. But I do own my own copies, and they're locked up in a nice, secure safe, so don't go getting any** **ideas!**_

I decided to sit alone for the moment. _(A/N: Don't worry, sheesh) _I grabbed a tray and sat down, my long delicate fingers picking apart the bread roll. I know it sounds cliché, but the Cullens looked like models among the humans here. Of course, I probably looked like one myself. With pale skin, luscious hair, bright eyes with their delicate lacework of bruise-like shadows underneath, we could pass for relatives, even without registering all the subtle similarities that could only be seen by a vampire. With that unpleasant thought of discovery by the Cullens, I quickly used some of my powers to shield myself from suspicion.

I simulated the sound of my heart beating, and put a slight flush of colour in my cheeks. I left my eyes as they were, besides darkening them slightly, keeping the shade of them somewhere between topaz and black, so they appeared a light shade of golden-brown.

Being vampires we were all related by our 'blood', or rather, venom. These were my sister and brothers, the other originals, vampire descendants. I have never turned anyone; I don't believe my lifestyle is suitable for that level of responsibility.

I heard someone approaching my table. Turning around I saw that it was a boy with a childish round face and carefully spiked hair. Various people had noticed him and were thinking essentially the same thing: _Poor Mike Newton, he doesn't have a chance._

Mike confidently strode up to my table, grinning. When my expression didn't register any positive sentiment about his plucky action, his self-assurance wavered a bit. When he spoke, his voice came out small and timid.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton. Uh… is this seat taken?" He gestured at the table. I gazed coolly up at him, arching a flawless eyebrow. There was no need to reply, his self-esteem fled, and he beat a hasty retreat back to his friends.

Many of the students here were amused by Mike's rejection. I offered my level stare to everyone who thought it was funny, until the chuckles died away. Turning my attention back to the Cullens, who showed no sign of having noticed my little show, I listened in on their conversation, too fast and much too quiet for any human to hear.

Alice spoke first, her voice high and lively. "So Edward, what's the new kid thinking?"

Edward gave a low snarl, "I can't read her, Alice. Everyone else is thinking about Newton's little rebuff." So they had noticed. Edwards statement was true; apparently things like Mike's embarrassment didn't happen in Forks. Looking at the vampires, I amended that last thought – at least not before the Cullens first arrived.

Alice looked puzzled at this new piece of information. "I wonder why you can't read her Edward, it's the first time something like that has happened. I've had no visions of her arrival either," she pondered aloud.

"Alice, your visions are rarely about humans. It's probably just because I haven't fed in a while," Edward replied. So Alice's power was future-telling, and Edward could mind-reading, fascinating. Of course, Edward was ignoring the obvious fact that he could read everyone else. Maybe he thought he could read them but not me because I was new. How I wish I had an excuse to risk reading his mind, or Alice's. I was intrigued.

"That's never happened before. Still, do you want to go hunting tonight, Edward? We can get some deer, or go out further and find some delicacies."

Nodding his head ever so slightly, Edward agreed. "I think some mountain lion sounds go to go. Deer gets mundane after a while."

Alice grinned, elated that Edward would hunt with her. "Sure, I need a little scenery change anyway. We'll go to the usual spot." I inwardly groaned, my fears being confirmed. But I was still a bit elated, because now I had a reason to read Alice's thoughts.

Because she would think about the 'usual spot', and not a specific location, I would have to read all the thoughts she has ever had – a process I call deep-probing – seeking out the hunting location. Carefully, hoping that she would be okay, I deep-probed Alice's thoughts, but didn't take any of them into myself to review later. I didn't want to invade the privacy of Alice, for some reason I thought of that as an abomination. Relieved that she didn't go into spasms or show any sign that I was affecting her, I missed the location of their hunting spot, a rare mistake.

Before I could probe Alice again, every Cullen except Edward left the cafeteria. He was staring moodily off into space, so he surprised me when he turned to stare at me.

Luckily, my superior vampire reflexes let me arrange my face into curiosity from my expression of intense concentration, faster than even Edward's eyes could track. Acting the human, I timidly lowered my face to stare at the table. I added an extra hint of pink to my cheeks, feigning embarrassment.

I swiftly raised my eyes to the sound of a discordant clattering, to see Edward abruptly shove himself to his feet and storm, gracefully, out of the room. His should-be golden eyes were an onyx black. Not being able to read my mind must be more annoying than I realised.

So, later this evening they would be hunting and I would have to follow the two young vampires, no great feat. Glancing at my timetable, I saw that I had Biology II. One thought leap out at me, sullen and angry: _Now she has class with that awful Cullen. No way she's gonna want to go out with me after_ _him! _There was only one male Cullen in my year. Boy, Mike was really jealous of Edward.

I jogged, human slow – for how can you call it speed – to Biology II, too find there was only one spare seat. Wondering if this was fate, I made my way up to the table and sat down. I shot a little smile at the person sitting next to me.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I said to Edward.

**That's the end of the third chapter. R&R, point out errors, ideas are welcome, et cetera. Thanks for reading! **

**Ninja Spork**


	4. Hunting

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, et cetera, et cetera…**_

Edward POV

I saw the new girl walked into the room, and swing hesitantly into the chair next to me. She offered a tentative smile and an introduction, "Hi, I'm Bella Swan." I gave her a curt nod and turned to the front of the room, wondering why I couldn't read her mind.

She looked unnaturally attractive, with skin as pale as my own, a hint of a blush dancing over the surface of her cheeks. She looked down, her long brunette hair shifting like a waterfall over her shoulder. When she looked back up at me, her strange gold-brown eyes were inquisitive and a bit apprehensive. They seemed to have an endless depth to them, emitting a siren call, inviting me to fall into them and never look back.

"It's a bit impolite not to introduce yourself—"

Her words shook me out of my trance. "Edward Cullen," I interrupted her. She gave a little grin, and then shifted her attention to the teacher who was walking into the room. The rest of the lesson passed quickly, and yet too slowly. She was intoxicating, and unbearable. I wanted to stay near her, to be in her presence forever. I was tempted to touch her face, to see if her skin was as smooth and her hair as silky as it looked.

I didn't of course, I knew my ice cold finger would put a sliver of fear into her and strangely, I didn't want that between us. Therefore, I was careful not to let any part of me brush her, even slightly. There seemed to be a cord, pulling me towards her. I was aware that my eyes were black: a deep, frightening black. A war raged inside me, urging me to get closer, and pulling me away from her at the same time.

All too soon, and also much to slowly, the lesson was over and Bella Swan strolled quickly from the room. I spent the last period thinking about this new development at school.

When the final bell rang I rushed out to my car, hoping to have one last glance of Bella. All I got was once small glance of her brown curls before Alice rushed up and pulled me towards my car.

"Come on, Edward, I'm hungry, and I know that you are! I don't want to get my new boots too wet either!" She whined. I shook my head at her in mock chagrin, but allowed her to pull me away. Soon enough we were driving out of the car park, and looking out at the wall of trees I saw one lonely figure walking home in the rain. Bella watched us roar past with mild alarm for the second that she was in sight.

Rosalie piped up from the back seat. "There's something abnormal about that girl," she said.

Emmett laughed, his booming tone echoing. "Yep, Rose, and there's nothing odd about the Cullens!"

"Seriously, Emmett, she has a block or something from our abilities. Edward can't read her mind, Alice hasn't have any visions of her and I bet that Jasper can't feel her emotions."

Jasper gave a small nod. "When we passed her I felt nothing, so I think it's a reasonable theory."

Alice gave me a stern look. _This doesn't mean that you're getting out of the trip this evening!_ She 'told' me. I rolled my eyes. "I wouldn't dream of it, Alice. I am rather hungry, you know."

Before too long we arrived home, and in the space of thirty seconds we were changed and ready to go hunting. I called out to Carlisle, "Going to grab a bite to eat!" He gave me a 'mind nod', and together Alice and I dashed out of the house. We were flying over the ground, and I reveled in the speed, the adrenaline that took over my system.

All too soon we had reached our hunting ground. I dropped to all fours and gave Alice a vicious grin. Before she could say anything I was away, dashing cheetah-like over the rough terrain, eager for the new type of adrenaline, aptly named bloodlust, to take over my system. Smelling my prey stalking its own dinner ahead, I got ready to dash after it, saving the poor deer it was about to ambush, although the deer wouldn't survive for long, I could hear Alice creeping behind me.

Letting my wild side loose, I waited for the mountain lion to spring. It tensed its muscles at the same time I tensed mine, and we leapt together. From then on my mind blanked, and the next thing I felt was the hot blood running down my throat, bringing liquid fire to my veins. I knew my dark eyes would be lightening to the shade of light butterscotch as my thirst was sated.

My mind was whirring with the vivid bliss of the sensation, melting the biting cold of my skin. As I exulted in pleasure, I heard a sudden _'snap!'_ behind me in the woods. I saw Alice whirl around, wiping her mouth, eyes feverishly bright.

Although I could neither smell nor sense anything in the dark tangle of the trees, I leapt, hearing Alice jump simultaneously. We soared together, the trees blurring beside us, before being painfully and abruptly halted by a cold, vice-like grip.

Her perfect teeth shining, the vampire beamed warmly at us. She walked slowly out of the shadows, holding us easily in her freezing hands. I had some suspicions about who this might be, but no, it was impossible! My being shied away from the very thought. My horror grew as she said in a familiar voice, albeit with more tenor and speed:

"Edward, Alice, it's nice to see you again. Is there any food left for me?"

She walked out of the trees and let the moonlight shine on her face. A slight twinkle of reflected light danced over her form, but I could still see her features clearly. All doubt vanished as my suspicions were confirmed. It really was her standing there; holding us with ease and showing no sign that she had just stopped two blood-crazy vampires moving at astronomical speeds.

But how could this be?

**I think you all know who the vampire is… Anyway, R&R like always. Hope you enjoyed!**

****

**Ninja Spork**


	5. Tracking

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does...**_

Bella POV

I leapt from shadow to shadow, trailing the two with ease. Even having to move furtively like I did, it was effortless for me to keep up. I could feel the joy radiating from the pair, the pure delight in being able to soar through the woodland at night, no chains to hold you down, no worry weighting you down, no thoughts but the ground moving rapidly under your feet.

I loved the feeling as well as any other vampire, the adrenaline flashing through your body like guiltless blood. It was heightened by the rain streaking down my face, like the innocent tears I can never shed. I think my emotions were shared by the two vampires I was following, as young as they were. However, the feeling couldn't last forever, eventually I had to stop as the two Cullens reached their hunting spot.

Never realising that I was there, Edward dropped to all fours and gave Alice a euphoric grin. He quickly shot away, Alice in hot pursuit. I keep pace with Edward, watching as he slowed down, then halted completely, gazing intently into the clearing ahead of him.

I could see his prey, a mountain lion crouching above a deer, ready to leap and kill. Edward and the mountain lion tensed their muscles, prepared to spring, and '_bang!'_, a split-second later Edward had ripped the throat open of his food, relishing the hot flow of the blood. Alice leapt for the unfortunate deer, and was soon copying Edward.

I saw Edwards face as his body was warmed with the animals' doomed life-blood, his intense expression of pure ecstasy. His eyes opened, and I saw them change from a callous black to vehement gold in front of my eyes. I inched a step closer, entranced by the magic of his topaz orbs and heard a _'snap!'_ at my feet. Too soft for human ears to detect amongst the sound of the forest at night, it was very loud for my sensitive ears and loud enough for Alice and Edward to flinch at. _Damn!_

Within a second I had two vampires with bloodlust fling themselves at me, although it was too dark among the trees for them to see me clearly, even with their improved vision. I raised my arms and caught the two of them without difficulty, holding their struggling bodies around the necks.

I grinned at them and slowly walked toward the clearing in which their food lay dead. I may as well be polite to them. In a civil tone I greeted them, "Edward, Alice, it's nice to see you again. Is there any food left for me?" The scent of blood was strong in the air, making the back of my throat tingle with anticipation.

I could sense their growing shock as they gradually realized who I was. How could the feeble little new girl be a vampire, and a lot stronger than they themselves were? Of course, doubts still lingered, but they were easy enough to annihilate. I cheerfully stepped out into the moonlight, turning so it illuminated my face. The light dancing aroud my scintillating skin, but I was still clearly visible.

A variety of emotions crossed Edwards face: shock, horror, disbelief, astonishment and confusion. The same range was displayed on Alice's face. Seeing their discomfort, I released my hold slightly, and let them put their feet on the ground. I let Edward slump to his knees, gazing up at me.

He murmured, exhausted, "But, how?"

I released Alice, who helped Edward up to his feet. She turned to me with questioning, speculative look. Edward was still staring at me, wide-eyed. Alice followed my gaze. "He'll be alright; he's just in a temporary state of utter shock," she deadpanned. I offered a half-grin and picked him up easily off the ground.

"Do you want to carry him, or will you let me?" I asked, genuinely caring about Alice's opinion. Of course, strong as she was, Alice would be slowed down noticeably if she had to carry Edward. I could carry the two of them and be quicker than they could move alone, but there was no need to let Alice know.

Edward stirred in my arms, then shot upright, or at least as much as he could in the cold prison of my arms. I immediately threw him over to Alice, who put him on his feet. He had enough sense not to try to dash off. I looked around, knowing that we should start moving back to Forks. I looked over at Alice, who was thinking the same thing.

"I won't hurt your family, Alice. Would it be alright if I meet them?" I asked gently. Alice appeared hesitant; my display of strength worried her. She decided that Carlisle would know what to do, and gave me a slight nod.

Edward took Alice by the shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Alice, we can't lead her to the house! What if she kills all of us? She's stronger than Carlisle, possibly stronger than all of us put together!" Alice gave Edward a thought in reply, not knowing that she was sending it to me too.

_We have to take that risk Edward. Do you think that she could find them if she wanted to? She followed us here; she can find them without our help. Anyway, look at her eyes, she's like us. Maybe she wants to be a new addition to our family. Just co-operate with me, okay?_

Edward whispered a grim, "Fine."

It looked like I was going to meet the rest of the Cullens.

**I wonder what will happen…R&R please!**

****

**Ninja Spork**


	6. The Cullens

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does... et cetera, et cetera**_

I gave Edward and Alice a wry grin as they prepared to start home. "I suppose there's something around your house that I can snack on later?" I asked. Edward and Alice gave each other a swift look.

"There are a few deer herds, a couple of minutes out from the house," Edward told me, his voice guarded. It was smart to be a bit mistrustful of me, they recognised the danger I was to them. Also, they cared for the life they had here enough to subtly remind me that they don't regard humans as food.

I widened my now golden eyes, the very picture of innocence. Solemnly I put my hands out, palm up, "Never tasted human in my everlasting life," I told the two. I shot a disarming smile at them. "I swear, Scouts Honour." In spite of themselves, Alice and Edward gave a low chuckle, though still a bit edgy.

I gestured at the starry sky. "Do you think that Carlisle and Esme would be getting a bit worried by now?" I asked, carefully gauging their reactions. They were both a bit shaken with my knowledge of the 'family hierarchy'. I blithely tapped my head, turned around and started jogging away, giving them a chance to catch up. Let them wonder what abilities I have.

If I was going to travel at their speed, it was going to be a slow trip back to Forks, and I didn't even have the distraction of having to stay hidden. Instead I had to carefully regulate my speed to theirs. Still, the feeling of euphoria could take root even at slower speeds than normal for me. Soon all three of us had the expression of rapture on our face as we danced, laughing through the woods.

We reached the Cullen house, and even more so than before I appreciated the old beauty of it. Many would describe it in the same terms, but there was no other word for it: timeless. The trees allowed daylight movement; big, arching branches shaded the entire lawn, a perfect house for vampires.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie came out of the house, their welcoming smiles, no doubt meant for Edward and Alice, turning into frowns as they saw me walking confidently and catlike in front of the pair.

Jasper gave Carlisle a brief look, before dashing forward to Alice. I swayed lithely out of his way and looked back, smiling at the couple. Jasper was ready to risk death by the hands of an unfamiliar vampire to be with the vampire he loved. I had never had any one like that for me, and most likely never would.

I waited until Alice and Jasper were done reuniting before moving forward slowly, arms out and palms up, showing the vampires that I meant them no harm. Carlisle looked a bit surprised by this development, and also glad that I wasn't showing any signs of aggression.

As I moved forward, I saw his eyes grow thoughtful as he saw my own golden spheres. I felt Jasper send out waves of calm to all present, useless on me of course. I turned my head and gave him an amused look, letting him know that his power didn't work on me. In return, he re-appraised me. I wasn't what I looked, that was for sure. Respectfully, I stopped a few hundred metres short of the family.

One by one they started forward at the same speed that I had been travelling, arms out in the same gesture of peace as I had given. Carlisle was the first to reach me, bravely shaking my freezing hand, colder and harder than even his was. I recognised this vampire from the Volturi's minds. They're the only human-feeding vampires I have met and spared, and I only because they keep the other vampires in line. I could have killed them and taken over the job, but it would be a boring way to spend eternity. For me, killing is a hobby, not an obligation.

I politely introduced myself, "My name is Bella Swan, and it's nice to meet you all." I threw off slight lines of power, connecting to all the Cullens, bar Edward. I couldn't bear to touch him, even with my abilities. I could hear thoughts coming off of them now, but only surface thoughts. I had deducted that the comatose state could only be reached through the deep-probing. But still, I wouldn't take that risk with Edward. My entire being shied away from hurting him, or even running the risk of doing so.

Esme came up next to Carlisle and gave me a warm smile. Rosalie gave me a cool, superior look. But what Emmett did totally astounded me: unafraid, he walked right up to me and gave me a _huge _bear hug, pinning my arms to my sides and lifting me off the ground. My body tensed and my vampiric instincts and reflexes told me go into full attack mode, but I had good control, relaxing and letting Emmett live. I allowed him put me down on the grass. A devilish look sparked in my eyes, I gave him a quick hug in return. A bone-crushing, painful squeeze later he was on the ground, laughing and holding his waist.

The wariness that I felt disappeared, and turned to a confused but hospitable atmosphere, altered by the friendly display of playfulness. I helped Emmett to his feet before I unhurriedly skipped over to Esme and gave her a light embrace. Aware that Rosalie thought of me as a pest, I looked at her and nodded, not invading her personal space. Jasper, Alice and Edward walked up and joined the rest of their family.

I shook hands with Jasper, exchanged a smile with Alice and Edward, and then turned back to Carlisle. He offered an invitation to me. "Do you want to come inside, Bella? We may as well go in and have a seat. I have a feeling this is going to be a long night."

"I'd be delighted Dr. Carlisle. Don't worry about me; I won't hurt your family," I told him, letting him know that I knew more about him than he would expect. He took the new information in his stride and started walking towards the house.

He either trusted his children to protect him, or trusted me tremendously to turn his back. Letting the Cullens flank me, I walked with them into the house, and a night of discussion.

**Next chapter we will find out more of her powers. Thanks for your reviews; they bring a beam of happiness into my day! R&R, point out errors – as always!**

**Ninja Spork**


	7. Carlisle

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. When it's not PG anymore, you can come back to me, genuflecting and know that I own it.**_

Carlisle POV

I sat in my study, reading a book from Jaspers library-like collection. I smiled as I heard Alice and Edward coming through the woods, finally finished hunting. I was jostled on all sides by my children as I went down the stairs. Esme waited down the bottom for me, blissful now that her first and favourite child was home safe _(A/N: I know Jasper is older, but Edward was with Esme first)_.

We neatened ourselves up from the charge down the stairs, and walked outside, the picture perfect family. Edward and Alice were walking down the winding drive, cheeks flushed from feeding. Alice didn't shout out in greeting as usual, which was strange – until I saw the reason why.

Accompanying Alice and Edward was a female vampire, poised and confident, even near us, an abnormally large group. She walked towards the house with a feline gait, and out of the shadows her golden eyes were ablaze with delight. Her emotions emanated off her, much like Jasper with his ability. I heard Rosalie mutter, perplexed, "Wait, is that Bella, the new girl at school?"

I didn't want to have to protect my family by killing the vampire – Bella – if she attacked, but for some reason I doubted that I would be able to stop her, despite her delicate looks, she had a dangerous air. Her confidence alone was unsettling, especially as she was among a large force, outnumbered 7 to 1.

Jasper gave me a look, telling me that he was going to join Alice. I had no time to stop him, and was mildly surprised when Bella quickly swayed out of the way and let him pass, with only a small look back at the pair. She had good self-control, especially as Jasper had ran at full speed, a threatening move. I knew how Jasper worried when Alice was away, even when she was with Edward.

Bella turned back to me and started walking, and I thought I could see her smiling. Her hands were held out in a display of peace. Waves of calm were being sent out by Jasper, and she looked back at him, amused. She didn't seem to be affected by Jasper's ability. She stopped a polite distance away, making sure that I knew she wasn't threatening my family or me. I strode forward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett following behind.

I put out my hand to shake, trusting that Bella wasn't interested in harming me. As she took it I couldn't help but recoil a bit from her touch. Her hand was very hard and_ cold_. Vampires are always cold and hard, but they felt normal to other vampires.

Bella wasn't like that, her hand was freezing and marble to me, a completely foreign feeling. Even the Volturi, at least when I last saw them, weren't like that and some were hundreds of years my senior. She must be extemely old, regardless of her youthful looks. Bella cordially introduced herself in a soft voice.

"My name is Bella Swan, and it's nice to meet you all."

Esme came up behind me and smiled warmly at Bella. Rosalie stood behind the two of us, reluctant to go closer. Emmett did an extremely foolish thing. Without thinking of the consequences, he walked right up to Bella gave enveloped her in a bear hug. I stiffened, seeing her body tense and her fists clench into lethal little fists. Then, remarkably, Bella relaxed and allowed Emmett to put her back down.

A devilish light glimmered in her eyes and she gave Emmett a squeeze. Her arms didn't completely reach around his waist, but I could tell from the contortion of Emmett's face that the embrace was painful. Before I could intercede, Bella released him and he flopped to the ground, laughing weakly and clutching his stomach.

She helped him to his feet before skipping over and giving Esme a light hug. She nodded at Rosalie, who had an aloof look on her face, then spun around to shake Jasper's hand, who had just arrived with Alice and Edward.

I noticed the look in Edward's eyes. He stared at Bella with a mix of confusion, fascination, respect and charm. The only sign of fear and stress in his face were his eyebrows, drawn together in a scowl. Bella gave Alice and Edward a nod and a grin. At the angle that I was standing, I could see her face. I saw the wistful look in her eyes as her face turned from Edward's. Edward had been lonely for so long, and it seemed like Bella was just like him. It certainly looked they harboured the same feelings for each other.

Edward caught onto my train of thought and frowned at me, but his usually intensity was softened. I decided that she may as well come into the house; we had a lot to discuss. "Do you want to come inside, Bella? We may as well go in and have a seat. I have a feeling this is going to be a long night."

She nodded at me, "I'd be delighted Dr. Carlisle. Don't worry about me; I won't hurt your family." So she knew more about us than I thought. I wondered how much Alice and Edward had told her, I moved my gaze ever so slightly to rest on Edward, who shook his head slightly from side to side in answer to my unspoken question. Neither of them had told her anything at all.

I started towards the house, aware that I was vulnerable to Bella with my back turned, but convinced that she wouldn't hurt anyone. Everyone dashed up to join me, and Bella gave a silvery, tinkling laugh. My family flanked her, but she ignored us, running lightly she kept pace with ease. Bella revelled in the beauty of the majestic trees and the moonlight that filtered through it in tiny streams. She appeared oblivious of our presence, innocent and childlike with the blissful look on her face.

The slivers of moonlight scattered in rainbows off her skin, making her glimmer like a diamond. She reached the house and serenely walked in, looking around her with curiosity. She beamed when she saw Edwards' piano, admiring the quality of it. They had the same tastes as well. Edward saw her fixation and gave me a wry look, which turned exasperated as he read my thoughts.

Bella turned back towards me, wistfulness in her eyes. Suddenly she raised an eyebrow. Catching my confusion, she casually tapped the side of her head. I felt my mouth fall open as she turned away and sat down in a chair. She could read my thoughts?

Bemused, I sat down and put my head in my hands. Raising my head, I saw my family looking at me, waiting for me to start. Bella took the lead.

"Okay, I'm Isabella Marie Swan, eternally seventeen years old. I'm a vegetarian vampire who has never feasted on a human. I've killed thousands of red-eyed vampires, but I don't kill golden-eyed ones, such as you. I moved to Forks two days ago. I'm enrolled at Forks High. What else do you want to know?"

I gathered myself together, but Alice beat me to the punch.

"Why don't our abilities work on you? Why didn't we sense your approach?"

Bella sat back in the chair, a thoughtful look in her eyes. She said, "I've got to think on that, I'll tell you later."

I leant towards her. "How old are you, Bella?"

She recoiled from the question, turning into unresponsive marble in her chair. She abruptly looked up, an insolent look in her eyes. "Seventeen years old," she replied.

I sighed, knowing that she was in distress, not wanting to push her further. "That's okay, Bella. I won't make you answer anything you don't want to. What powers do you have?"

She gave a quick glance at Edward, who had an impartial look on his face. I knew him well enough to know that he was interested. I gave him an exasperated look. There was no need to be so hurtful, and the look on his face was hurting Bella. She tore her gaze back to me.

"I can read and influence minds, causing illusions of sensations such as pain. I can read the future, locate people, alter peoples senses like smell, hearing and eyes. I can read and influence emotions–"

Edward cut Bella off by storming out of the room, an angry look on his face. I heard him dash up to his room on the third floor and slam his door as hard as he could without breaking it. Jasper had a look of suprise on this face, the no doubt intense emotions hitting him, hard. Bella was disconcerted by this display of violence, and looked down at the floor. I could see that the sudden show of feeling had hurt her. Esme and Alice immediately ran to her side and hugged her, murmuring reassurances, telling her that that it wasn't her fault. I guess it was one of those womanly intuition things. I walked upstairs to talk to Edward, knocking lightly on his door. He was lying face down on the golden carpet.

I knelt down beside his prone form. Putting one hand on his shoulder, I was shrugged off, and in the next second he was copying my position. He looked at me, a harsh look in his eyes. I whispered a question to my first son, my first child.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

**I know that this took ages to do, but I've been studying for my exams. Although my brain is so good that I don't need to study much, I don't want to fail. Maybe some of you don't care, but I am going to set my ninja sporks on you! R&R please! Also, for those with sick and twisted minds, Carlisle _doesn't_ fancy Bella, no matter how he describes her! Eww people! Just a little warning - my year is going on a trip to celebrate the end of exams next week, so I will writing like I'm insane, but be unable to post. If you be nice (and maybe review) I will send my friend a _looooong_ few texts on my mobile, telling her to update using the story in the texts. Its my credit on my mobile and my time, but you guys are worth it!**

****

**Ninja Spork**


	8. Temptation

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. When you are scarred for life repeatedly by a sudden change in the book, you will know who owns it... MWAH HA HA! **_**Poke them. Poke them with Sporks. Ninja Sporks. Ninja Sporks with Llamas. Ninja Llamas. Just poke them, dammit! Poke them with Sporks. Ninja Sporks...**

Edward POV

I stayed passive through the majority of Bella's speech. I had felt a connection with her in biology that day, the only 'human' I experienced that with, in fact, the only person. I didn't want to scare her off as I had the other girls. Now I find that she's no human, instead she's a vampire like me, her soul doomed to eternal hell as mine is.

It was hard to believe that such a beautiful creature was damned, for her looks alone should place her in the uppermost circle of heaven. I pulled myself back to the present. I spared a quick glance at Bella, whose angelic features were slightly contorted with some emotion. She was curled on herself, her head turned away and her cascade of dark brown hair hiding her face from everyone – except me.

I could see the look in her eyes: uncertainty, unhappiness, anxiety and distress. She raised her head and said, "Seventeen years old."

I keep a dispassionate expression on my face. Seventeen like me. I could see Carlisle's pity, seeing Bella's distress and not wanting to broach a seemingly delicate subject. I tuned out again. I wonder if she had any musical talent, she had seemed to admire my piano.

"–read and influence minds…read and influence emotions"

Influence mind and emotions...

Without giving any warning and with no semblance of civility, I jumped to my feet and tore out of the room. Running full speed up the stairs to the third floor, I slammed my door as hard as I could without the risk of breaking it.

I collapsed face down on my thick golden carpet, clutching it with desperate hands, wanting the feel of the solidity of the fine strands. I heard Alice and Esme comforting Bella below, reassuring her that she had said nothing wrong, that she did nothing wrong. How untrue that may be.

All these emotions running through me, where they just feelings thrown off by the seraphic-looking demonic vampire being consoled below? I'd never felt feelings like I did towards her, the bond that I sensed between us. Was that the result of tampering with my mind, influencing it?

I heard Carlisle coming up the stairs, making sure that he didn't surprise me. I made no move to get up when he tapped lightly on the door. I felt him kneel down next to me and place his hand calmly on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and sat up blindingly fast. I looked into Carlisle's compassionate eyes, and knew there was only harsh bleakness in my own topaz gems.

"Edward," he asked, "what's wrong?"

I raised my hands in a defenceless gesture. Swiftly, my anger crystallized and I hardened them into fists.

"I want her out Carlisle, gone. I want her to leave here." My voice had a hysterical edge. "Get her away from me, from us. She's too dangerous to be around." I stood up, Carlisle looking wretchedly up at me.

The feelings expressed by his face resonated in his tone. "You want me to throw her out, Edward? She's done nothing wrong at all. She hasn't tampered with us."

I gave a fierce look, smiling down wildly at Carlisle. "She hasn't?" It wasn't a question in the formal sense. It was a dispute to his statement that she hadn't tampered with us, with me. I saw his face grow attentive as he realised what I meant. He reached out a hand to grab me, but was too late.

I dashed out of the door and flew out of the house, catching one glimpse of Bella as I fled. Her features were distorted with pain and misery, becoming more pronounced as she saw me. She stopped her pacing and reached out one hand, wickedly fast, and brushed my arm in silent apology.

I didn't acknowledge her request for clemency, and I continued rushing out into the refreshing night air. The first rays of light were beginning to touch the sky, for once not obscured by dense clouds of fog. Never more had I wished for the slight distraction of school.

I ran to my meadow, the meadow that I never shared with anyone else. The vast expanse made me lonelier. The swaying wildflowers all reminded me of _her_, enchanting me with their sweetness. But who knows what goes on in the thoughts of a flower, and her?

I spent the next few hours stretched out, gazing up at the blood red sky that gradually faded into a rarely seen blue of forget-me-nots. The tall grass waved around me and beads of sunlight were strewn around in little multihued rainbows, reminding me of the past night, and how even the moonlight refracted off her pale skin.

Giving up trying to forget, I hopped up and started running through the forest. Soon I was back at the house, but I didn't want to go inside. Instead, I went to the school. I watched the students go inside, and I felt the urge for hot, human blood. At that moment, I saw the unfortunate Mike Newton walk past, only metres from where I hid in the bushes.

I'd never liked Newton, and it would be so easy, too easy to just reach out and grab him, the succulent flesh yielding and the blood pouring into my stone body, warming it. He wouldn't be able to stop me, my inhuman strength pulling him closer, sadistically ripping out his throat. The look of despair in his eyes as his life blood pumped out, into my eager mouth...

Indeed, I almost did reach out and snag him, but I let him pass, ashamed of my feelings. What would Carlisle think? How would Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett react to knowing that my self-control was destroyed? I would wreck everything we had strived so hard for.

Most of all, I couldn't stand to see the look of revulsion cross Bella's eyes. To know that the disgust was inspired by me, by my insensitive actions would be too much. She would probably kill me, for drinking human blood, as she said she had done so often. I knew that I would welcome that death, the escape from her repulsed eyes. But, even in hell, I wouldn't be able to forget them, and such lovely eyes didn't deserve to be thought of in such a place I turned around and escaped from the school, the temptation, and went back to the house, knowing that I would have to face my family.

And Bella.

**That's the end of this bit. R&R, and make sure you read the warning in the last chapter about my going away. I changed my name to reflect me better! Thanks for reading!**

**Ninja Spork**


	9. My Story

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own a Ninja Spork. You can torture me, but I'll never revel more, unless you can tempt me with ownership and Edward... PG is out the window!**_

Bella POV

I blocked out all sounds of Carlisle and Edward, and concentrated on calming down Alice and Esme. Uncomfortable with the female activity in the room and the highly strung emotions, Emmett and Jasper went upstairs quietly, Rosalie following them soon after.

I eventually stopped the attentive pair from trying to reassure me, but I couldn't remove the tortured contortion of my face. I paced around the room, horrified at Edward's reaction and confused at my own in relation to his. Why did his anger and evident disgust towards me affect me so badly? Why should I care what he thought?

Concentrating immensely, I was struck by a theory that strangely made me want to collapse. I recalled Carlisle's earlier thoughts, how he saw Edward's inquisitive glances toward me and vice versa. What if Edward thought that I was influencing his mind and heart and twisting them into false feelings, intentionally or otherwise? Instinctively I knew this to be true. A second later Edward came rushing down the stairs, and like lightning I flung out my arm and brushed his own arm in apology to a crime I never committed.

Edward gave me a brief but hard glance, probably not realising that his face mirrored mine. He bolted like a bullet from a gun, without a second look. Esme gave me a sympathetic look, realising how deep Edward's actions had cut, before going upstairs to join Carlisle. I nodded to Alice to tell her that she could go join Jasper but she declined, instead choosing to join me outside.

We sat together on one of the tree branches, soaring high above the ground. I sat with my knees pulled up to my chest, glad that no words needed to be said. We watched the moon sink under the trees and the sun counterbalance it, swinging up into the unusually clear sky. The blood red sky reminded me of the ache in my abdomen, impossible to ignore. We sat in a spot where no sun intruded. All too soon Alice climbed down, an agile fairy with invisible wings. The red heavens had faded into a symbolic forget-me-not blue, and indeed I couldn't forget _him_. But I tried anyway, focusing on Alice as she danced into the house.

Moments after she disappeared, Edward started down the long driveway. He passed directly below me, his windswept bronze hair ruffled and his manner worried. His shoulders unconsciously stiffened as he passed beneath me, but he strode straight into the house. Silence dominated the area around the house for a minute, before Alice grabbed Edward and dragged him outside. I saw her small form point one tiny finger up towards my perch, and heard her commanding Edward to 'go up there talk' with me.

I saw him start to shake his head, but Alice pushed him and insisted, her piercing voice sharp and heartless. Edward spun and started marching towards the tree, head held high and topaz eyes carefully vacant. He reached the trunk of the tree and started climbing, Alice watching vigilantly. As he crawled onto my branch, Alice disappeared inside, leaving us undesirably alone. We sat this way for hours, watching the sun move higher in the sky. Eventually it moved overhead, causing the gaps between the leaves to let sunlight filter through.

I shifted to a shadier spot, the scattered beams dazzling Edward's eyes. I was used to the glare, but it annoyed me all the same. Unfortunately, the movement forced us into an uncomfortable need to talk, pulling Edward out of his reverie. I sat on the outer edge of the branch while Edward leant with his back against the trunk. Edward cleared his throat.

"I am exceedingly repentant for the manner in which I acted towards you. It was inexcusable and I wish to apologize," he said formally, frowning at the branch.

"Your apology is accepted, Mister Cullen. Please, gratify me by enlightening me to what did I do to offend you? I desire to offer an apology myself for the actions that were the grounds for such an extreme response, or clear my conscience if you mistakenly fault me with an offense I did not commit." My tone was intended to be formally comical, but despite my intent the words had a bitter undertone.

Edward looked up, and I looked away at the sky, at the clouds beginning to form. I was careful not to be caught in the trap of his white face, and his depthless eyes that made me feel like I was falling, but safe knowing he would be there to catch me.

I started speaking again, spilling my secrets, my past to this beguiling, addictively beautiful stranger.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan; I am a vampire of unknown age, one of the original of our kind. I have never changed anyone, but all vampires today are the descendants of my brothers and sisters. I do not know how I was created, or who my creator is. I have haunted this world in the shadows, observing the progress of our and human race. I have been able to deduct that the Elixir of Venom that is passed from vampire to fledgling has grown weaker over the thousands of years, causing less physical ability. Also affected, powers are not as many, instead only enhancing the most dominant aspects of the changelings' qualities.

"I have killed off many of our kind, and indeed I take pleasure in seeing the radiance go out of their furious ruby eyes, feeling their resistance weaken as their immortal lives are snatched by a larger predator. It is the law of nature, which I take care to enforce by. I do not feed off humans, only animals. I have lived like this for all my existence. I have a natural barrier to all other abilities, which I believe was placed by my maker to ensure that we originals did not use our power to help in any battles to kill each other as we learnt what we could do. I can let this shield down so I am swayed by other abilities, but have never had a reason to do so.

"All the other originals are gone from this world, so there are none who was resist my abilities, but I do not use my power on other vampires. Before this, my main occupation was killing all red-eyes I came across, except for those who were doing good by enforcing the system that my siblings set up and protecting our secret. There was no sport in using my talents on such occasions. I have never used any malipulating powers on you or your family. I swear that that is the truth.

"That is only a brief summary of my existence, but it is a truthful one. If you want to, loathe me for my actions being so atrocious, but my past is fixed. If you want, I shall leave your family, and you can pretend that I never disgraced your home by crossing its threshold. I will not intrude where I am unwelcome. Certainly I will leave your town, but I ask that you allow me to collect my belongings. I had objects that I do not want to part with, but I shall at your bidding," I finished, my normally expressive voice emotionless.

Without waiting for a response I jumped out of the tree, landing without a jolt on the grass below. Without a look back, I ran silently to my house in town and packed up my belongings. Feeling my emotions start to accumulate, I lay face down on the divan and let them come. I started to tremble, the horror of _his _– I would not say his name – inevitable anger and loathing of me hitting me like a colossal weight that I couldn't move towards me or away from me with my strength. It was the proverbial, but all too real irresistible force – this feeling – hitting an immoveable object – me.

I became aware of a set of arms encircling my waist and cool hand on my head. The light steps of seven vampires filled the room. I had involuntarily let my mind shield down enough to let them find me. Eventually the tremors slowed, and I raised my head. Esme sat at the head of the long couch, patting my tangled head of hair.

Alice was in an awkward position, hugging my waist placidly. Carlisle had some pillows and blankets that were stuffed in a cupboard somewhere. Jasper was sending out waves of calm, a few of which penetrated my loose defences. Emmett and Rosalie were towing my bags outside, presumably into the car. _He _stood in a corner, watching me with dazed jewel-like eyes which I avoided with all the thought left in me.

Carlisle and Alice wrapped me up in a comforter, passing me to Jasper who carried me outside. The sky was dark again and the blanket protected the majority of me from the dancing moonbeams. I must have been irrational for hours. Everything had a dream-like quality to it, and my shield slipped further. Jasper stumbled slightly when the bewildering turmoil of my emotions hit him but I didn't know what was in the mix, I had gone emotionally numb to myself.

The ride back to the Cullen house was very slow and smooth. When we got there everyone but Edward rushed inside, my possessions in hand, to prepare for me. I had no strength left to make it the few metres inside alone, but I tried anyway. Pushing off Edward's hand, feeling an unwelcome tingle go through me as I did so, I stumbled a metre before being swept off the ground by strong arms. I felt protected in this embrace, but despondent knowing that it couldn't last.

But as we went inside, Edward sat down with me still in his arms. The shudders started again, and I transferred myself to a more comfortable position. His body tensed as I rested with my head on his shoulder, until he leant his head down and laid it on mine, wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me securely. The quakes stopped and I moved myself away, standing half turned away.

The rest of the Cullens entered the room, Carlisle frowning at my activity. "I need to go and hunt," I told them, voice husky. "If anyone wants to feed or keep an eye on me, come along. I'll stay close to the house."

Carlisle spoke up first. "I think we all need a feed. It's not that I think we need to keep an eye on you, but your arrival feels like it's going to cause a disturbance and we ought to all be able to cope better with our appetite sated."

Everybody gave a nod. Alice tapped me on the shoulder and gestured for me to follow her. Reaching her room, she chucked me some clothes from my bag. Looking down, I saw the state of my own attire. I hadn't bothered to get changed out of the clothes I had worn to school. My tight jeans were tattered from the wild run back to my house, I had left my jacket at the hunting spot and my light blue shirt was torn, revealing large amounts of white skin.

I quickly donned the clinging black leggings and white shirt that were thrown at me, but left the boots alone. My feet would defeat any thorns or rocks that wished to scratch me. Alice changed into a similar outfit, and we ran back to where the others were waiting. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett had changed into hunting clothes and Edward was already outfitted, not having bothered to change earlier. I saw Edward's eyes grow wide at the sight of me, but I averted my gaze.

As one we walked out of the house, before dashing to the woods, under the canopy of the trees and the now grey sky.

**I'm eating macaroni-ish with my Ninja Spork-ish, and it's very yummy-ish. Anyway-ish, R&R. Thanks for reading-ish!**

**Ninja (-ish) Spork (-ish)**


	10. Piano

_**Disclaimer: I, Ninja Sporklet, and the author, Ninja Spork, do not own Twilight...**_

Edward POV

I walked down the drive and into the house, my shoulders tensing involuntarily, probably due to the task ahead of me. The house was unusually quiet, and I found out why when Alice pushed me back out, an angry look on her face.

"Do you know what you have _done_, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen? Did you see the state that poor girl was in? She's done nothing to us and nothing to you! But you have the nerve to storm out of the house, practically accusing her of some inconceivable crime! You should have seen the state she was in, her face. She looked like she'd been tortured by Jane, and all this over you! I hope you enjoyed doing it." Alice's voice was barbed poison, but she wasn't finished yet.

"You go up there and talk to her, Edward, _now_. I don't care what you want; she's hurting because of _you_. I swear: if you do not over there I will let Emmett and Jasper have their way. Do you know what they want to do? They're making up new punishments as I speak and I bet they're blocking their minds while they do it. Carlisle is too kind to join in but if you keep it up who knows what he'll do, Edward." I got her point, but I didn't want to talk. I didn't want her to leave, but I didn't want to talk either. I started to walk inside, but Alice shoved me back and planted an angry finger in my chest.

"No, Edward. You're not going anyway. Do you know Esme's in on this as well? Go now or risk our anger and don't you dare hurt her any more. If something should happen to you when we're angry, we've got a replacement." Replacing me was an empty threat, but Esme wasn't. Following Alice's finger, I saw Bella looking down on us from high up in a tree.

"Fine," I snapped.

I climbed the rough surface of the tree Alice had pointed out, and sat next to this intruder. We sat for an age, waiting for the other to speak. The sun raised itself high in the sky, shining on some places through the few gaps in the green shelter. Of course, Bella was in one such spot. The light that danced off her skin blinded me, much brighter than I was used to.

She moved to a shadier spot. The movement forced me into uncomfortable speech. "I am exceedingly repentant for the manner in which I acted towards you. It was inexcusable and I wish to apologize," I stated formally, grimacing at the branch I sat on.

"Your apology is accepted, Mister Cullen. Please, gratify me by enlightening me to what did I do to offend you? I desire to offer an apology myself for the actions that were the grounds for such an extreme response, or clear my conscience if you mistakenly fault me with an offense I did not commit." Her reply was just as stately as mine, albeit with a seemingly comical intention. But I caught a glimmer of bitterness under the surface.

I gazed at Bella, who looked away, up at the sky. Without looking back at me, she began to tell me her story. Astonished by the sheer load of information I sat speechless, listening to her unburden her past. Many details shocked me: her being an original, not having changed anyone.

I heard of her killing non-vegetarian vampires and the pleasure she took in doing so. I already knew that she was a vegetarian, but to have no knowledge of what one may be able to do, and having to compete for survival with other equally gifted vampires would be a tremendously difficult task.

Still listening, I knew that Carlisle would want to know her explanation of her mind shield and the vampiric powers; it was a subject he constantly thought of.

Her continuation into the fact that she was alone, without even her warring siblings, made me feel sad for her. To spend centuries alone was a horrifying thought; even I had had Carlisle and afterwards, the rest of my family. But even more so, her next words shocked me into insensibility:

"That is only a brief summary of my existence, but it is a truthful one. If you want to, loathe me for my actions being so atrocious, but my past is fixed. If you want, I shall leave your family, and you can pretend that I never disgraced your home by crossing its threshold. I will not intrude where I am unwelcome. Certainly I will leave your town, but I ask that you allow me to collect my belongings. I had objects that I do not want to part with, but I shall at your bidding."

She wanted to leave? She thought that I wanted her gone, away? Did I really give her that idea? Of course, I had wanted it, but still...

Bella jumped from the tree and ran off. I saw her face as she jumped, the pain in her amber eyes, contrasting with her impassive voice as she described her life to me. I didn't abhor her for the life she had endured, instead I pitied her for the fact that she was alone in the world.

Suddenly a barrage of images and notions invaded my mind. Fragments of thought made my stomach clench with their bleakness. I saw a house in town swim in my vision and knew this was where Bella was heading. There was no time to waste if we were to stop her from leaving, and contrary to what I told Carlisle earlier, I didn't want Bella to leave.

I ran into the house, but there was no need to tell anyone anything. At the same time my mind was assailed by Bella's, Alice had had a premonition. In thirty seconds everyone was out in Carlisle's Mercedes and we tore off. A few curious and slightly hostile glances were sent my way. Reaching the house, I jumped out and ran into the house, followed by everyone else. Hopefully we weren't too late. As this thought ran through my mind, I ran into the living room. I didn't expect to see what I saw next.

Bella lay curled up on the couch, shaking and whimpering. Had I done this to her, reduced her to this? Pushing me aside from where I stood, frozen in shock, Alice and Esme ran forward to comfort Bella. Esme sat down at the head of the chaise lounge, patting Bella's quivering head. Alice knelt down and hugged Bella's waist, humming to her. Hours later, Bella became aware of our presence and sat up, a trancelike look in her eyes. She slowly pushed away Alice's arms and Esme's hands, probably not realising she did it.

Carlisle had some blankets, which he and Alice wrapped Bella up in. She refused to meet my eyes, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling as she was passed to Jasper, who was sending out waves of calm. The ride back to our house took forever, even going as fast as we could. (_A/N: Bella was in a dream-like state, so the trip seemed different to her._) I was left outside as all her belongings were ferried in. Picking her firmly wrapped form up, I started to take her inside.

Bella unsecured the comforter and hopped out, pushing me away. She managed a few faltering steps before I swept her up again. Her bare skin on mine sent a tremor of electricity through me, her form relaxing in my inadequate grip.

I walked to the lounge and sat, still holding her willowy body to mine. Bella moved, resting her head on my shoulder, lips against my skin. I tensed underneath her then timidly placed my head on hers, smelling the natural scent of her, wrapping my arms around her waist and holding her close. I didn't know how she could react this way to a virtual stranger who she had ran away from, who she thought hated her. I only hoped that she would stay around longer, even if she ignored and hated me. Her very presence was enough. I was addicted to her.

Strangely, I _did _believe her story and statements. These feelings, whilst new to me, I knew were all my own, not some shadow of a feeling. My body burned with the need to hold her close, to get to know this wild nymph. I needed to know her more, so I delved into her mind, knowing that it was a breach of conduct but unable to resist. Her mind sang to me, pulling me with its' siren call. I gave in to the irresistible tide, letting my mind converge with hers.

As I felt the quakes slow, I marvelled at her mind, the golden strands of it chiming like a harp. The intuitions that ran across it like priceless diamond webs sparkled in the overall brilliance of her. But in the corners lay remains of darkness, darker times that stood out in the luminosity of her intellect.

I started towards these, curious as to how they shaped her character and the insights they would give me, but before I could Bella moved out of my arms. Her shield was back up and I agonizingly saw how beautiful she was, knowing that there would never be such a dazzling creature for me.

She stood up and turned away from me as Carlisle entered the room, followed by the rest of my family. I saw Carlisle frown, seeing that Bella wasn't resting.

"I need to go and hunt," Bella said huskily. "If anyone wants to feed or keep an eye on me, come along. I'll stay close to the house."

Carlisle replied, giving us no choice. "I think we all need a feed. It's not that I think we need to keep an eye on you, but your arrival feels like it's going to cause a disturbance and we ought to all be able to cope better with our appetite sated."

We all nodded. Alice took Bella out of the room to change. Large areas of her pale skin were exposed, her clothes torn. Everyone bar me left to get into suitable outfits. I was already decked out in clothes suitable for hunting. Alice and Bella came down the stairs last, stunning in identical clinging, black and white outfits. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, but she averted her face.

Bella had left her tousled hair down and walked barefooted across the smooth floor. Together, we all walked out of the house. As if by a signal, we dashed towards the woods, the trees shading us. Bella's dancing movements made Alice's look like a poor parody. She flowed like a sparkling stream across the grass, lighting up our faint path in life with her special spotlight.

We split, headed for different areas. Bella's behaviour suddenly turned wicked, and she moved across the ground noiselessly, splendidly malevolent. She turned into a predator, and suddenly vanished, materialising ahead of me. She glided like a wraith through the obscure trails of the forest, leaving me to catch up.

I smelt some deer ahead, and saw her crouch. Suddenly propelled by her energy she sprang, too fast for me to track with my eyes, snagging a buck. She disappeared from my view, and I leapt forward, taking down a deer of my own. The rest of the herd fled, terrified of the golden-eyed angel and demon. Bella could never be regarded as a demon such as I am, and only celestial figures had such grace and exquisiteness as Bella did.

I finished feeding, feeling the blood explode in my veins. I wiped my face and looked across at Bella, who was leaning back on her heels and watching me. Already finished feeding, she gave me a shy smile and crept over to sit beside me.

"I'll sorry you had to see me like that earlier," she whispered. Her scent flooded around the two of us, forming a private bubble. We sat for a while in peace. Bella lay down on the grass, putting her head on my knee. I breathed her in, the aroma that defined her - wild and free. After enjoying this for a while, I forlornly realised that my family would be waiting, I stood and the moment was shattered. I offered my hand to Bella, who allowed me to pull her up. Hand in hand we set off back to the house.

My family were waiting for us, sitting together under the majestic canopy of the trees. The grey of the early hours had turned into the grey of fog, frost coating the lawn. They stood up and we walked into the house. School beckoned, but there were hours left until we had to leave.

I turned to Bella. "Do you want to drive to school with us? We can take two cars; Rosalie wanted to take her convertible out for a drive anyway."

"You can say that you're a relative from out of town, Esme's niece or something," Emmett said, warming up to the idea.

Bella nodded, evidently pleased with the idea. "I can rent out the house or sell it. If you want, you guys can renovate it and put it up on the market."

I nervously decided to ask Bella something. "Do you play the piano, Bella?"

She tilted her head in curiosity. "I do. If you will allow me the pleasure of playing on yours, I would do so. But I have to get changed first, Edward."

It was a subtle reminder of the bloodstained clothes I wore. I ran up to my room and put on a light shirt and pants before meeting Bella, who was coming out of Alice's room, wearing one of her white gowns. She was utterly breathtaking.

"We need to get you a room of your own," I told her.

She gave me a slight grin. Inserting her little hand into my larger one, we made our way down to the piano. The room was empty but for us. Sitting down on the bench, I let Bella lightly place her fingers on the ivory keys. She skimmed her long, pale fingers over the keys, pressing them tranquilly, weaving a delicate masterpiece from her mind.

The piece started of softly and swiftly, becoming dark and slow towards the middle. A frantic beat suffused the melody; Bella's fevered eyes smouldering with rage. Her golden portals became amber pools, the beat slowing down. It became light and slow, reminding me of raindrops. She laughed, eyes brightening. Frivolously the piece continued, sounding repetitive but for the nuances of variation which were hard to detect.

A few low, melancholy notes cut through like a knife, before recalling the thrill of hunting. Bella motioned for me to join in, and without thinking I started to weave my life-melody with hers, recalling the happy times of my childhood, the dark times that I fed off the immoral of human society. The happiness I've felt with Carlisle and the loneliness I've felt, not having someone to share my eternal life with.

The harmony ended on a long, poignant, wistful note. The sound hung in the air, filling the wide room. Bella looked up at me through her thick dark lashes, admiration in her wide eyes.

"That was nice, Edward. You truly are excellent at the piano. I would play with you any day," she told me.

"And I with you. You had better start getting ready for school now," I replied. The sight of her playing with no restrictions, unbound hair flying wildly and the intense concentration tinged with her remembered emotions had struck a chord within me. I was dazed, too much so to continue our private conversation.

Bella smiled her agreement at my spoken statement and walked up the stairs, headed for Alice's room. I walked to my own room and changed into a shirt and some jeans, my head still spinning. Descending the stairs, I saw Esme sitting on the lounge. She gazed up at me and patted the space next to her.

I walked over and sat down, wondering what this was all about. Esme gave me a hug.

"That composition was really nice, Edward. You pair should play together often; your stories weaved a delightful melody. You two get along well, but remember - Bella's been through a lot. She hasn't told us all her story yet, out of us only you know it. Don't push her too far, Edward. She has feelings for you, but if you take and shatter them, you shatter her as well.

"She may be old, but she's still a female and she has emotions and thoughts. She's been alone for a long time, longer than you. She's older than anyone, she's harder and colder, but that doesn't mean that her heart is. She may be experienced in the physical and mental world, but emotional worlds are the most difficult, powerful and rewarding of all and she hasn't had the circumstances to explore that place yet. She'll be easily lost, Edward, and when you're lost you're vulnerable. Be wise."

Esme left me to think about her words, heading upstairs for Carlisle's office. I wouldn't harm Bella, I couldn't harm Bella. Not physically. But Esme was saying that emotionally she was fragile. I wonder how it must feel to go through eternity alone, knowing that the world needs you, not being able to let go for others, having to wait for the sun to rear its head, realising that another day and night were coming and knowing that there was no reprieve. It was hard enough for me, and I wasn't even a thousandth of her age.

I decided that after school I would take her to my meadow, and tell her my feelings for her there. The beauty might make the possible rejection easier to bear. But first, there was a long day of school to go through. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it, Bella was only in one of my classes. I would have to see her at lunch as well. I had basically a whole day to psyche myself up.

Alice joined me next, sitting down where Esme had been. She looked solemn, an unusual look for her and her usually dancing eyes.

"Go ahead and ask her, Edward. She deserves to have someone like you to look after her, and she deserves to be looked after by someone like you. There's only one you and one her. Maybe fate brought you two together, like in Pride and Prejudice, or Jasper and I. Jasper came to the bar, and where would I be if he didn't? If one thing had changed, someone had done something differently, I might have wound up here anyway, alone. But Jasper's the one who keeps me together," she said seriously.

"Oh, and you do know that Bella might have been listening to us down here? I checked in on her, and she told me that you pair were talking. She also said that she was blocking you out, but you could be a bit more considerate, Edward," Alice added, the mischievous look restored, glinting in her eyes.

Bella ran down the stairs, resplendent in a royal blue skirt and white blouse. The blue looked delightful against her skin. She pointed at the clock.

"Isn't it time we left?" She asked

I looked over at the clock.

"Indeed it is," I replied

**Okay, okay – I know that I updated this kind of late. But hey, I do have homework, and as much as I love my (non)-big sister, I had _PRIORITIES _people. By the way, this is all Ninja Spork's work. She must have been really bored last night, because she sent me all this, one text at a time – must've cost a fortune. But she had no time to do Manly Men, it was lights out. So expect it later tonight or tomorrow afternoon. Anyway – R&R, flame, correct errors – basically whatever you want to do… Spork will be coming back Saturday and she says that she 'misses you and your overly kind reviews'. How can you miss people you've never met?**

**Ninja Sporklet**


	11. This Wonder

_**Disclaimer: Own Twilight I don't...**_

Bella POV

The ride to school seemed as slow as walking, definitely slower than my walk. The Volvo purred underneath the two of us. Edward sat at the wheel, not looking at the road. Instead his tawny eyes were focused intently on my down turned white face, my cherry lips turned down in a grimace.

"What's wrong, Bella," he murmured.

Leaning over, Edward cupped one hand around my freezing cheek and pulled my face up. I let him; his soft touch was as much a gentle caress as his velvet voice. He placed his lips into my wild mess of tangled curls for a moment before leaning back and looking at me, concerned. I fell into the depthless topaz jewels that people called his eyes, seeing the melted gold shimmering in streams through the crystalline abyss.

When he let go of my face I remained in the same position, unable to look away. Edward ran his long, pale fingers through my brown hair, being careful not to pull it. How I wished that he had the same feelings towards me as I did him. Either he didn't or he kept a tight lid on his emotions, because I felt nothing from him. Suddenly suspicious, I made up my mind to ask Edward something. Could I read his mind or did he have a natural shield towards me?

"Edward, may I please try and read your thoughts? It might hurt you though. I need... I want to see something." I trailed off, waiting for revulsion to cross his face and his hand to tug away from my hair. He pulled the car over, not once taking his eyes off me, nor removing his touch. If he wanted to throw me out of the car, I would willingly go.

"Of course, Bella." His answer shocked me, but his voice was sincere.

"Edward, you might get hurt. I...I don't want you to feel like you _need_ to," I said, a begging note in my voice. If Edward just said no, I could put this crazy plan off.

Edward's liquid eyes burned me with their trustful expression. "I want you to."

I reached up my small arms and wound them around his neck, pressing my face into his chest. I whispered into his shirt, "Are you sure?"

He pulled my face up to meet his. He looked deep into my eyes, seemingly touched by the emotions swirling in them. Moving slowly, giving me a chance to resist, Edward leant his lips against my forehead.

"Wait, I want to take you somewhere first," Edward murmured against my skin.

The small contact sent a tingle of electricity through my body, running from my forehead to the tips of my toes. Edward spun the Volvo quickly and headed off again in the opposite direction. I went to pull away from him, but his arms became restrains that I had no intention of trying to break. I inhaled his scent, flooding my head with the sweetness of it. Edward rested his head on mine, mixing his bronze flames with my brown locks.

I wished that I had been good enough to deserve this earth-bound god; instead I had killed thousands, millions of our kind. Before I got the chance to explore this new line of thought, Edward pulled the Volvo up, got out and dashed around to open my door. I accepted his hand and slid out of the car, moving my hand away. But Edward refused to let go of me, swinging me up into his arms, bridal style.

Ignoring my half-hearted protests, Edward gave me a crooked grin and my slight resistance melted like the liquid fire in his eyes. He gracefully ran through the beautiful forest, but I was too entranced by his dazzling eyes to notice the scenery. The motion of his stride was smooth and hypnotising, but I when he stopped I was coherent enough to promise Edward one thing.

"I get to carry you back," I muttered, my voice low and weak. Any further comments were cut off by the sight of the place Edward had taken me. Edward's meadow was breathtaking. The grass rippled in lazy waves, the multicoloured flowers swaying in gentle shapes, heart-shaped petals sending a sweet fragrance over the entire place. It's air resonated with Edward's presence, Edward's being. He carried me to the middle of the perfectly circular meadow and set me down.

I ran around, laughing and taking in the utter perfection of this little haven. I rested on the ground, the heady smell of it overwhelming my sensitive nostrils. I rolled over onto my back and laughed at Edward angelic, amused face. I sat up and patted the ground next to me, wanting to share this wonder I felt with this wonder I wanted. And my wonder obliged with my wishes.

I sat in Edward's lap, his arms twining around my slender waist, lips against my neck. His delicate hands shifted to my waist, turning me around and placing me directly in front of him. His butterscotch eyes darkened slightly and his flawless brow furrowed.

"Bella, I need to say this before you find out by yourself by your abilities, but I don't know how to say this. When you first came here, I was angry. I thought you were changing what I thought about you, what I felt for you. But when we... you talked, and you were going away, I realised something." Edward's eyes searched mine earnestly, the molten in his eyes emitted from every pore in his body. "Bella, I can't live without you. I don't know if my feelings towards you are mutual, but I need to tell you. Bella I –"

I cut Edward off. "I love you."

Edward looked into my eyes, his eyes uncertain and apprehensive but passionate and determined.

"Yes, Isabella Marie Swan – Bella – I love you. I will always love you, even if you don't feel that way about me. The emotions that run through my veins, soaking into every cell, every little bit of me cry out this one fact: I will love you forever, every day of eternity. And I would spend all eternity with you if you allowed me," Edward vowed.

I shifted away slightly, letting my hair hide my face. I felt the same way about Edward. When it had originated, I didn't know, but I most definitely returned his feelings. I recalled the time we played on the piano, it seemed so long ago. I remembered Edward's life lullaby mixed with mine, remembered how they made a perfect harmony. If I wanted, that harmony could go on forever, not having to end on the sad, longing, wistful note that had hung so heavily on the air.

"You don't mind that I was there running with the dinosaurs?" I jested.

"Never."

"That we've only just met?"

"I've known you for all my life that I've lived."

"I want to spend eternity with you, Edward and I will if you let me. But honestly, I hope this isn't a proposal. Very romantic setting, but my clothes could do with a bit of a clean," I laughed. It was true, my clothes were muddy from the wet ground, the blue of my skirt was dyed brown and my white shirt was beyond repair.

Edward's eyes lit up in joy, he wrapped his arm around my waist again and, using my distraction and diminutive frame, slung me to the ground underneath him. I let out a mock gasp, pretending his somewhat larger body was crushing me. Even knowing that he wasn't putting his weight on me and that he couldn't possibly hurt me, Edward rolled over, holding me firmly to his chest.

"I'll get a ring on that little finger of yours one day, Bella. I can be quite persuasive. I guess this was worth a day of missed school," he whispered, joy radiating from his smouldering eyes. Then he became serious again. "You'd better do what you want to do with my mind, Bella. Before you decide you want to stay with me forever."

"It doesn't matter what you've done, I will always be with you. You still want me to do this, Edward? I'll try my best not to harm you, but I can't promise that you'll be okay," I asked, worried.

"Do it before you can talk yourself out of it. If you want to spent your existence with me, you'd better first decide whether I'm worthy of an angel."

"Angel,' I scoffed, but I rolled off Edward and sat up, putting my arms around my knees and looking at this seraphic miracle laying on one side before me.

"Just in case, Edward. I love you too, more than you could imagine."

With that, I closed my eyes and gave myself to the mind-world. Thoughts pulled at me from all over the world, people who I've met, saved, seen. But ignoring these, I floated my mind-self forward, toward where Edward should be. Abruptly I was thrown back into my body-self like a rag-doll, convulsing wildly. I had no control whatsoever over my body.

Edward was leaning over me in an instant, trying to hold down my thrashing arms and legs. My strength was too much, his attempts to retrain me useless. I couldn't control my body. _This must be how that vampire I killed felt. But I don't think Edward would rip out my throat to help me, _I thought. (_A/N - refering to the vampire in chapter 2_)

Edward shook his head frantically, mouthing words I couldn't hear. _I wonder... Edward, can you hear my thoughts?_

The answer this time was a nod and some more mouthed words. _Edward, I can't hear you. If you want to know, I'm not in pain. _A lie. I was in terrible pain, but when you're ancient you have great force of mind and greater ignorance of body.

Again delving into the mind-world, I saw my life-force stretch thin around me. Looking around, I saw a thin silver tendril running further out, throwing the golden light around like my skin did. It pulled me towards it, but I slowly tried to reel my mind-part in, knowing that if I was too slow, or if I yanked too hard and the sparkling string broke, I would die.

I carefully collected my thoughts (_A/N - get it?_) and floated to the surface of my mind, inhabiting my body again. I was aware that I had stopped shaking wildly. Opening my eyes, I looked up into Edward's tawny eyes, turned obsidian black like the moonless night sky above him.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, Bella," he chided, but the words had a desperately relieved undertone.

He cradled my limp and exhausted body in his tender arms. I felt completely worn out, no easy feat for me, but I guess convulsing all day can do that to you. Tracing the shadows under my eyes, no doubt as dark as his own, he smoothly flowed to his feet. The run back to the car was quick; Edward was pushing himself to go as fast as he could.

Placing me carefully in the passenger seat, Edward gave me a quick look before racing away back through the forest. I was too tired to panic. Why did I feel so weak? Ever since coming to the Cullens I had been falling apart. Luckily, there was someone who could put me back together - Edward.

Minutes later, Edward returned with a deer in his arms. I could get used to a steady diet of deer, but it didn't mean that variety was welcome. I would have to hunt down some bears or something soon. I slid lethargically out of the Volvo, stumbling over to Edward. He placed the still living deer on the ground.

"Feed," Edward told me.

"Do you want to share, Edward? You must be as tired as I am. In fact, you are going to have some. I won't unless you do," I commanded, barely stopping myself from leaping on the animal.

Edward helped me into the shelter of the trees, in case an unfortunate human drove here to rest for the night. Unlikely, but possible.

"Fine," Edward said. "Ladies before gentlemen."

"I'm too weak to be able to rip out the throat, Edward. You'll have to do it for me," I replied, tiredly smug, sure that I was telling the truth.

Edward shrugged and tore the doe's throat open, somehow restraining himself from feeding on the hot gushing blood. I let my hair swing to cover my face as I leaned over the wound and drank. The ends of my hair were drenched in the red liquid, but I was past caring.

The warmth spread to the tips of my finger, my strength returning slowly. I felt the doe die, felt the blood stop pumping. I frowned at Edward, who was watching me and not feeding like he was meant to.

I walked over to him and poked him in the chest. "I was meant to carry you back," I accused him. "And you were meant to feed as well. You promised."

He held me close, eyes burning into mine and laughed softly, 'I never promised, Bella. I'll feed later when you're safe. Everyone will be worried, I'd better get you home," he said.

I kissed him softly on the cheek, my lips rouged with blood. "You're in no state to drive, Edward. Let me, please." I snagged his keys and dashed into the car. Shaking his head, Edward grimaced but obliged my whim, sliding into the seat next to me.

"This _is_ my car, Bella."

"Careful or I might just throw up blood all over _your_ car, Edward." He groaned, but stopped when I gave him a meaningful look.

"Fine," he grumbled, slouching down and staring out his window.

I leant over to give Edward a kiss on the cheek as a consolatory prize, but as I did so he turned to look down at me, eyes sad.

My lips met his and a bolt of lightning jolted my system. It raced like the sweetest blood through me, firing up every cell in my wintry body. Instinctively Edward's lips moved against mine, and I wished the moment, the sensation could go on forever.

But the energy had been too much for my weary body. I collapsed, Edward catching me. Taking advantage of my powerless moment, I was slung into the backseat.

Edward transferred himself behind the wheel, starting the car up. He spun the car around and drove with one hand, the other clenched into a fist.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." I trailed off.

A snarl burst from Edward's chest and the car stopped suddenly, protesting with a faint squeal. The loss of momentum threw me against the passenger seat, before I bounced off onto the floor. A pair of arms was thrown around me, pulling me out of the car.

I struggled, seeing the red embers glowing in the dark. But my drained body couldn't stop it from slowly drawing me out of the Volvo. My weakened pain-gift was partly deflected, not penetrating with the force necessary to kill my attacker.

I heard Edward moan and ignoring my situation I threw all my remaining power towards killing his opponent.

I heard a thud, but had no time to see the outcome, my assailant was grasping for my throat.

I dove into my mind-body, throwing up as many defences as I could. I reached out towards the vampires' awareness.

Touching a purely evil mind, I hissed in recognition.

"I know you...niece."

**Niece meaning the fledgling of one of the other originals. It's nice to be back, guys! I've missed you heaps! I hope Sporklet hasn't been nasty. I'm tired. Anyway, R&R, gimme some ideas. I think maybe a fight to the death... Anyway, next chapter up soon. My computer is broken so I'm doing this on my mums. Therefore chapters might be a little slower, but still every one or two days hopefully!**

**Ninja Spork (is finally back)**


	12. Primeval Booty

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I own a bed that I'll be curling up in and nursing my head soon.**_

Edward POV

I walked out from the trees, under the cloudy sky with the vampire I loved in my arms. Setting her down in the middle of the meadow, I drank in the sight of her running around and laughing. Bella twirled and danced in bliss, rolling over in the long waving grass. She spun onto her back and laughed, arms flung wide open.

Sitting up, Bella patted the ground next to her. I slid down on the slightly wet ground and pulled Bella into my lap. She leant back against me, her hair running down my back. I placed my lip on her neck, entwining my arms around her waist.

We rested like that for a long moment, content as the scent of the flowers washed over us in lazy waves. Knowing that Bella had to do what she wanted to do - read my mind - I knew that I should tell her something first, before she found out in her test. I hoisted Bella's slight weight off my lap and planted her on the grass, facing me.

"Bella, I need to say this before you find out by yourself by your abilities, but I don't know how to say this. When you first came here, I was angry. I thought you were changing what I thought about you, what I felt for you. But when we... you talked, and you were going away, I realised something." I looked into her eyes earnestly. "Bella, I can't live without you. I don't know if my feelings towards you are mutual, but I need to tell you. Bella I -"

She cut me off. "I love you."

Was se saying that she loved me, or that she didn't? I decided to continue – if I was going to be rejected I may as well state my case and clear my feelings for her.

"Yes, Isabella Marie Swan - Bella - I love you. I will always love you, even if you don't feel that way about me. The emotions that run through my veins, soaking into every cell, every little bit of me cry out this one fact: I will love you forever, every day of eternity. And I would spend all eternity with you if you allowed me." My eloquence was limited by the intense feelings that overrun my common sense.

Bella swayed away from me, her cascade of chocolate hair flowing over her face. She stayed like this for a while, before looking up at me.

"You don't mind that I was there running with the dinosaurs?"

"Never."

"That we've only just met?"

"I've known you for all my life that I've lived."

"I want to spend eternity with you, Edward and I will if you let me. But honestly, I hope this isn't a proposal. Very romantic setting, but my clothes could do with a bit of a clean." She laughed, and the sound was music to my ears.

What she had just said sunk in, and joy consumed my body in a fear cleansing fire. Her eyes lit up and I hugged her, swinging her to the ground beneath me. She gasped in mock terror and I moved her to rest on my chest.

"I'll get a ring on that little finger of yours one day, Bella. I can be quite persuasive. I guess this was worth a day of missed school,' I whispered. Then I remembered the reason I had taken her to the meadow so soon.

"You'd better do what you want to do with my mind, Bella. Before you decide you want to stay with me forever." If she wanted to spend eternity with a demon, I wouldn't stop her, selfish fiend that I am.

I saw worry emanating from my loves eyes.

"It doesn't matter what you've done, I will always be with you. You still want me to do this, Edward? I'll try my best not to harm you, but I can't promise that you'll be okay," she told me.

Do it before you can talk yourself out of it. If you want to spent your existence with me, you'd better first decide whether I'm worthy of an angel." I wasn't joking. I didn't deserve an angel, but I wanted one. I wanted Bella.

Bella scoffed. "Angel."

She shifted off me and I rolled on one side, looking at this heavenly apparition.

"Just in case, Edward. I love you too, more than you could imagine," she told me. I was fit to burst, but Bella couldn't lie. For the first time, I was in love, and loved.

Bella took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She froze, her body turning into marble. I sat still, watching her, worrying. The sun started to lower in the sky; hours had passed while she sat unresponsive. I made up my mind to take Bella back to the car and get Carlisle, she started to shake. The tremors grew, running up and down Bella's spine, flinging her arms around like an electric current was running through her veins.

I ran to Bella's side and her eyes sprung open, pitch black. Her thick lashes rested on her white skin as she stared, wide-eyed at the blood red of sunset. Her limbs threw themselves in every direction, convulsing in unrealistic ways. But it was all too real. She made no sound, no whimper. I tried to hold her down but her strength, so much stronger than mine, threw me off. A crystalline contact touched my mind and a silvery voice emanated through it.

_This must be how that vampire I killed felt. But I don't think Edward would rip out my throat to help me._

I gasped in shock at the sudden contact and fact, although I knew of Bella's past...hobby...but responded immediately. "Bella is that you? Are you in pain? Can Carlisle help you? What happened? Do you--"

_My rushed questions were cut off by a question. I wonder... Edward, can you hear my thoughts?_

I frantically nodded. 'Bella, are you in pain? I want you to know, I love you. Please, stay with--"

I was again cut off with a disgruntled sounding response. _Edward, I can't hear you. If you want to know, I'm not in pain._

I was sure she was lying through her teeth, but she didn't make any more contact. The presence faded away, leaving me feeling hollow inside. I realised that was how I had felt every day before Bella had come. I made a vow to myself that I would keep her with me, forever.

Bella's eyes sprang open again, filled with relief as her eyes met mine.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, Bella."

Her eyes closed again, but she didn't freeze. I picked her body up, cradling it in my arms. How I wished that I could have Jasper's ability, to be able to send out waves of safety and reassurance would be very useful. I trace the lace-like bruises under Bella's dark eyes. She left them closed as I ran through the trees, running fast than I had ever done before.

Bella lay limp the whole time, allowing me to carry her without complaint. With relief I saw the familiar shape of the Volvo emerge out of the gloom. Stowing Bella in the passenger seat, I told her to stay. She showed no sign of hearing me, but I ran away to fetch something for her to feed off. Seeing a stray doe, I quickly leapt upon it, breaking its' neck.

I re-traced my path, the deer breathing shallowly in my strong arms. I saw Bella staring vacantly out the window of the car. She walked over to me and I placed the doe on the ground for her to feed on.

"Feed," I told her.

An appealing look crossed her tired eyes before her chin set, stubborn. "Do you want to share, Edward? You must be as tired as I am. In fact, you are going to have some. I won't unless you do."

I helped her into the cover of the trees. A little deception was in order.

"Fine. Ladies before gentlemen."

"I'm too weak to be able to rip out the throat, Edward. You'll have to do it for me."

I shrugged but tore out the throat, resisting the flow of the blood. Bella knelt down beside the deer, her hair flowing in the red stream, covering her face. Involuntary shivers ran under Bella's snowy skin, flowing to the tips of her fingers, and her muscles clenched, feeling their strength gradually return. The doe didn't last very long, even under Bella's experienced touch. Shaking her dripping hair out of the way, Bella frowned at me.

In the next instant she was on her feet, poking me in the chest. It was amazing how such a small contact made me feel, so happy, so exhilarated. Although it did hurt.

"I was meant to carry you back," she accused me. "And you were meant to feed as well. You promised." Even when complaining, she sounded beautiful. I held her close to me, looking down into her amber pools, shimmering with wild beauty.

"I never promised, Bella. I'll feed later when you're safe at home. Everyone will be worried."

She leant up on her toes and kissed me on the cheek with bloody lips. If poking me in the chest had sent a thrill through me, this was enough to send my dead heart pumping. Using my temporary incapacity, Bella grabbed my car keys.

"You're in no state to drive, Edward. Let me, please." She dashed around and hopped into the Volvo, giving me no time to retaliate.

Yep, although she had been having a fit on the ground half an hour ago, she thought that one contact with her made me unable to drive. She was right, but I'd never admit it. I shook my head at Bella and grimaced, but I slid into the passenger seat.

'This is my car, Bella."

"Careful or I might just throw up blood all over your car, Edward."

I groaned, but Bella gave me a look that translated into: Shut up or let your car be bloody-fied. Stupid, ugly, demonic...smart, beautiful, angelic vampire.

I responded with a grumbling, "Fine."

The scenery outside was beautiful, but it couldn't compare to Bella. I looked down, ready to use my last resort on her: sad, puppy/bambi/smouldering eyes, a lethal combination. As I did so, I saw Bella lean up toward me and my downturned lips met hers.

It was like frozen fire ran through my veins; cold and warmth met and collided, swirling crazily. Our mouths moved together, hard but soft. This sweet sensation could sate my thirst, sustain me forever. Ending the moment, Bella went limp, my arms breaking her fall. I slung her into the back and started up the car.

My fists clenched as I started the car. What had I been thinking? Here Bella was, tired, not thinking straight and I had taken advantage of her. I may be a vampire, but I was also a nearly 110-year-old teenage male. I was no better than the humans at school who wouldn't think twice about taking advantage of a pretty girl. And here was Bella, much more than just pretty.

Bella whispered from the back, misinterpreting my fury, thinking it was aimed at her, not me.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

I sped up, heart pumping. I hoped that I had imagined what I had seen. A flash of glowing red had sparkled malevolently at me from the roadside. A disconcerting glimpse of movement later the car stopped – held from behind. I snarled gutturally as Bella was thrown against the seats, letting out a small whimper. A white limb of stone smashed through the window, snatching at me.

I heard a commotion in the back; Bella was struggling with her own attacker. I had a brief thought before I had to deal with my own assailant: She's too weak to resist. I would give up my life to save Bella's, but my opposition wasn't giving me that chance. I swung a wild right hook and took a huge bash in the chest in retaliation. Despite myself, I let out a low moan. I heard Bella's hair swish as she turned towards the sound.

My captor fell to the ground with a thump and I realised what Bella had done. Using up her needed strength, she had saved me. I resolved to do the same, starting to scramble towards her. I froze when she did, was silent as she let out a hiss.

"I know you...niece," Bella snarled. Whirling around blindly, she cried out to me, "Run Edward, get away from here!"

Some force made me obey, and as I unwillingly ran, trying to resist, I thought I heard her sigh behind me, "Thank you."

My vision turned black as my grief crashed around me. I would never see Bella again. Was this punishment for all the human lives I had taken? Was this my personal hell, my damnation eternal in life as well as death? My limbs froze as quickly as they had moved. I saw the starlight shine on a golden head in the shadows. The figure stepped forward, and I saw the golden eyes and the familiar compassionate face they were set in.

Carlisle held my arms, steadying me. I let him hold me, grateful as five other faces surrounded me. Jasper was likewise supported by Alice, my emotions running rampant and affecting him powerfully. I looked into the caring eyes of the six around me, but the ones I wanted to look into were gone, taken from me forever.

"Why?"

The tearless sobs came, wracking my body.

Carlisle kept his cool. "What happened, Edward? Where is Bella?"

She's in heaven with the angels she belongs with. My insides felt like they were tearing themselves apart.

Alice murmured, "Edward, what happened? Is Bella hurt?"

I hope she's not. I had just realised a broken heart is physical after all.

Rosalie turned to Carlisle. "What's wrong with him? Has Bella hurt him?"

No, she only left me behind. A harsh screech filled my head and the edges of my vision darkened.

Emmett shifted awkwardly. "Do you need anything, Edward? Is Bella okay?"

I need her and only her. The world spun before me.

Esme stepped up and I waited for the name that would make me lose my fragile grip on sanity.

"We'll find her, Edward. But we need your help. She needs your help. We all love you."

Knowing that Esme had spoken the truth, I slowly sat up, feeling the stiffness in my movements. I tautly got to my feet in robotic steps. I told my family blankly: "Bella's been attacked. She was too weak to fight. I couldn't save her, she made me run."

Carlisle mused, "Too weak? But she's strong and powerful. Who attacked her?"

"She had an earlier...issue with her mind. She called the assailant her..." My throat clogged with dread.

"Yes," Alice urged.

"Her niece," I moaned.

Sharp intakes of breath surrounded me and I looked up. My family were tensing their shoulders and stretching muscles. Emmett cracked his neck.

"Well, let's get on with it. Saving damsels in distress is all part of my day's work, even if it is our sister. Get up, Edward, my man. It's time we kicked some primeval booty."

I looked fondly up at my brother. He had called her sister. That one little word touched my frozen heart. I allowed Emmett to help me to my feet while I deliberated on that statement.

"I've always wanted to know how some well rounded, well ripened cow tasted."

**Hee, hee, Edward called the niece a cow – a fat, old cow. I was feeling tired, so there's bound to be mi_steaks_ (hee hee), mistakes in there somewhere. Please point them out and I will fix them. Anyway moo-ving on (I'll stop the lame cow jokes here) – this is how Edward was affected. I'm feeling a bit under the weather and I know I need to update Manly Men soon, but I have no real inspiration. The whole 'why would Bella risk Edward _will be explained _soon! ****This is probably a crap chapter, more action coming up soon. Anyway, R&R and I think, for this effort, I deserve flames :( **

**Ninja Spork (is sleepy – no vampires here)**


	13. Gold Eyes, Red Eyes

_**Disclaimer: Well, **_**I **_**obviously don't own Twilight and if you thought I did, then start a petition about free mental health care, 'cause you need it.**_

Bella POV

I ineffectually flung my fists towards my niece, failing to connect with her. I was given a mighty thump in the stomach in return. Hearing a movement on the gravel road near me, loose rocks shifting, I recalled Edward's presence.

I spun around, searching in the nightmarish night for Edward's reassuring ochre eyes, trying to assure myself, to see that the blaze of life still resided within their crystalline depths. Seeing no more than a golden spark to belie my fear, I yelled out to Edward, enforcing my words with the faint residual of power that remained for my use:

"Run Edward, get away from here!"

I saw him leap over the dead body of his assailant, running away against his will. His resistance took more energy away from me than it would have if he had let it take him away peacefully, but I watched vigilantly as he dashed, albeit unwillingly, to safety – for the moment.

My niece watched as Edward ran away, knowing that she could round him up – and the rest of the Cullens – anytime she wanted.

My strength left me and I sagged onto the soft grass beside the road, spent from saving Edward's life.

"Thank you," I sighed, grateful to Edward for brightening my life, if only for a moment in the dark path that trailed behind me, receding just past even my perfect eyesight. Unfortunately, it seemed that the coiling ribbon was to be cut short before me, leaving me to fall from my path into the black abyss that had waited ominously for me to stumble off and into its' bottomless void.

My niece smiled malevolently at me, showing her white teeth, shining with a coating of venom. She flung her wild, mahogany hair over her shoulder in the way that I so often did, her vivid scarlet eyes flaring like embers in the dark. She smoothed down the clinging, black outfit that covered all off her body – from her throat to the tips of her fingers and her toes, protected by boots – leaving only her face exposed. She flexed her fingers in their satin casing of gloves and put her hands on her narrow hips.

He voice was high. "It's nice to see you again, Auntie Bella. It's been a while since we met, and I must say, the last get-together wasn't very...pleasant."

Well, I suppose that could be said. The last time we met was when I killed her maker, referred to by her fledglings as 'Mother' – very quaint. At the same time, around five hundred years ago, I had disposed of all of the vampires in her all-female coven that I could get my hands on, usually around their throats. Although vampires have no need to breathe, I have found that cranial decapitation with my bare hands is _fun_. Trust me, once you reach my age you get your thrills in weird ways.

Anyway, this certain vampire had been the second-in-command under my sister, an extremely high position, and at only a couple of hundred years old. She had only just escaped destruction by fleeing while her underlings died to delay my pursuit. I never bothered to hunt her down, a bad mistake, it seemed.

"I don't know, it was good value – the entertainment was free per head," I snidely replied. I recalled from memory that this certain vampire was a total nutcase, a maniac. I christened her in my mind. Crazy may not be a very fashionable name at the moment, but it was perfect, reflecting her true nature. You might call me immature, calling my niece names, but I was now on death row, was I not? May as well be led to the gallows laughing.

The grin on Crazy's face faded.

"Let me reassure you that this time will be much more enjoyable," she whispered venomously. Leaving me slumped on the ground, knowing that I had no energy left to move my body and fight back; she hopped into the battered Volvo. I hissed as she swung into Edward's seat, tainting his tantalising scent with the sour odour of her own.

"Sure, Crazy," I weakly called out. She definitely heard me.

The usual purr of the Volvo was mutilated into a roar of anger as Crazy moved the car down the road, hiding it from any passerby's. I was tempted to strike out at her with any one of my more nasty abilities, but if I used any more of my powers I wouldn't have the energy to keep my body running. The ever-present rain fell onto my face, splashing into my unblinking eyes as I gazed up at the stars in the fractured velvet sky, divided by overhanging branches.

I laid back like this for a few minutes, before I heard the light step of a vampire and an unfamiliar face leant over me. Bright, flaming hair framed the face, matched by the dull red eyes that glimmered wickedly, set in a pale feline face. Crazy's face loomed next to the new female, and my stone arms were grabbed and lifted easily. I could see the likeness in the two, and I assumed that the stranger was Crazy's newest pet vampire, about the same age that Crazy had been when I saw her last.

I have observed that vampire's often take on little details that reflect their creator. I could see faint lines of Carlisle's personality in Edward: his patience, calm and wisdom. The thoughtfulness in Edward's tawny eyes matched that of Carlisle's.

In Crazy's 'daughter', I saw a faint reflection of the maker's fervour, cunning and viciousness. Their pupils swam in identical blood-pools of malice and hate. A match made in hell, where the flames matched the hue of their crimson orbs.

The newcomer spoke. Her voice was high and girlie, at odds with her appearance, inflicted with a trace of panic, concern and apprehension. "Where is James, Mistress?"

Mistress? It seemed that Crazy had taken a name after her former station in her previous coven hierarchy. None of my sister's coven had really taken a name, instead, being called by their station. The example was set by my sister herself – or Mother – as the mother of them all. I wondered if this new vampire knew that she was the one of the second descendants of one of the originals. Still, knowing a bit about Crazy, I assumed that her powers were few; Crazy would have made quite a few vampires in her quest to kill me.

"Bella here killed him. I'm sorry, but you could have a trade off – a mate for a mate. Bella here has fallen head-over-heels for a local vampire by the name of Edward Cullen. I'm sure that you'd have fun with him and his family, Victoria."

Victoria's dull eyes flared into life, two rubies sparking with anger. Well, James had been killing Edward. She turned and the pair started walking, dragging me behind them.

"Surely you'll stay for my execution, Victoria. Can I call you Vicky?" Without waiting for a no doubt blistering reply, I continued. "Anyway Vicky, you have plenty of time to pick off Edward. But my death, well, who would want to miss such a momentous occasion? No doubt you'd raise millions if you sold tickets to all my enemies and other vampires I've widowed, orphaned or left 'childless' and made them pay an entrance fee.

"Think of all the cute shoes you could buy, or maybe buy some hair products to get all that blood out of your hair. I can see why James would be so eager to get away from you, the blood must dry out and flake off all the time. By the way, Vicky darling, your clothes are so, like, last century. Not even a name brand! How will you ever pick anyone new up in them? Get with the times, Vic's."

Her hair _was_ the colour of fresh blood and her clothes _did_ look like they were picked out of a charity bin. A low snarl ripped from Victoria's chest, my chattering taunts annoying her, as well as the death of her mate, although I felt that that was a deeper ache.

I didn't have enough reserves to use any manipulating gifts, but the power of words was, as always, astounding. I didn't let my grin show, but if I could just get her to convince Crazy to let her stay, I'd still had a chance to save Edward and the rest of the Cullen family.

The world would be a much darker place without them, the Cullens. No Carlisle to save thousands of humans with his vampiric gifts, no loving Esme, no calming Jasper, no bubbly Alice, no beautiful Rosalie, no happy-go-lucky Emmett.

And no Edward. There were no words that I could express, I who know all dialects as perfectly, to adequately describe Edward's perfection.

Although I couldn't see Victoria's eyes any longer, I could imagine them, swirling portals of anger.

"So, Crazy, Vicky, is it revenge, then? I mean, as long as the entertainment cost is tax deductible, I'm in."

Twin hisses echoed slightly, bouncing off the trees. My clothes were soaked by the damp grass, but luckily there were only a few rocks, so my clothes remained mostly intact.

As the forest gradually became darker, I saw bigger gaps appear between the trees, before I was hauled into a clearing. There was only one sign of inhabitation, a small fire, smoke invisible in the dark.

I sniffed, detecting the scent of human blood among the woodsy smell of burning logs. Looking around, I saw a slumped body beneath a bush. Seeing my occupation, Crazy laughed lightly.

"It's no fun fighting a weak opponent, Bell's."

The implications of what Crazy was saying hit me, and I shook my head, disgust in my jet-black eyes.

"Sorry, Crazy. No can do," I told her. I'd never tasted human blood, and I intended to die that way.

"What do you think Edward would prefer: a dead, golden eyed Bella and a living me, or a living, crimson eyed Bella? Of course, you'd have to join me. I have a position available for Edward, too, if he wants to be with you."

"Well, I'm pretty damn sure that an alive, golden eyed Bella and a dead and burning you would look much prettier. Anyway, I'm a bit peeved now, so my eyes are black, but they'll be glinting golden in the light of your funeral pyre. Also, officially, you're already dead. I, on the other hand, was born this way and therefore, technically, alive."

Crazy waved my comment off, looking eagerly into my determined night eyes, hoping to see something to dispute my rejection. Seeing my resolve, she sighed.

"Mother was right," she murmured to herself.

"Yep, I'm pretty incorruptible. I wouldn't join her and I won't join you." My sister once offered me a position, ruling her coven beside her. As the eldest of my family by about a millisecond, I was a touch stronger and she realised that. Of course, I rejected her offer, and killed her. Be warned – when I get angry I'm a bit of a bully.

"Still, you should get a little boost of energy if you intend to kill me."

How honourable.

"But red eyes are so ugly, Crazy. Currently, gold is in. It's all about the bling."

Crazy mockingly clapped her hands, and Victoria went over and grabbed the limp body in the bushes. She raised the humans face and I saw the face of the girl who had came over to my house to welcome me to the town, giving me some blood oranges that I couldn't eat. Very ironic. My mind whirred, and I connected the face to its name.

Angela Weber's blank, unseeing eyes stared at me, chest rising and falling slightly with her shallow breathing.

I shook my head frantically, touching the soft body that was dropped into my cold, marble arms. Victoria returned to Crazy's side, who was watching my reaction closely. I couldn't justify our existence if such a kind, caring soul was taken.

Ignoring the unappetising scent of human blood, I laid one finger in the middle of Angela's forehead. Breathing a blessing, I delved lightly into her mind. Luckily, humans never reacted to my prying. As I started to work, I ran into an impenetrable wall around her memory.

I looked up at Crazy. "She won't remember any of this, will she." It was a statement, as I knew that she wouldn't.

Crazy grinned again. "Nope, and even if she does she'll be too dead to care."

"And if I don't feed off her? Will you let her go back home – alive?" I asked

Crazy's lips tightened but she shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. "Sure, Bella. It can be your last request."

"You can't spare Edward's life? Or any of the Cullen's?"

"They're not in my hands."

I looked over at Victoria. "I know. Fine, save her. Hurry up and kill me if you're going to do it, I'm kind of sleepy." It was true. I felt a pang of sadness for Edward, knowing that I couldn't save him or his family – I couldn't even save myself.

Crazy's pursed lips split open into a dripping beam, venom running down her teeth in tiny rivers. Some of it overflowed in her mouth, running down her chin and dropping onto the grass, shining like oil on water. It seemed she had something else to say.

"Do you know why you are, as you say, sleepy, Bella?"

"No idea. Do you know why you are, as I say, crazy, Crazy?"

Ignoring my remark, Crazy's grin widened. "Do you remember when you let your shield down, Bella?"

"Do you remember when you last changed clothes, Crazy?" Despite my light-hearted joking, I thought on it.

Her eyes were hard, at odds with her smile. "I'll tell you why you're so tired. When you let your defences down, I had the chance to sneak inside as my mind-self. Unconsciously, you've been fighting my mind-body, draining yourself, never using as much energy as you needed to exterminate me from your mind.

"Soon your barrier came back up, as well as several sub-shields. That and the strength of your mind meant that I was always too weak to gain overall control, but I was able to influence your thoughts from far-off, getting stronger as you grew weaker. I manipulated your thoughts and emotions. When you went to probe your Edward, I had to forcefully remove you. I couldn't risk you discovering my presence."

I thought back on the past day, ever since the emotional overload had dissipated my protection, trying to disprove her theory. I came up with nothing, only evidence to strengthen her claim.

The main piece of evidence, other than the tiredness and the forceful removal of my mind-self – was overwhelming: Why had I probed Edward without more thought?

I put on a poker-face, although inside I seethed with my foolishness. I was sure that my feelings for Edward were real though, no heartless beast like the one before could have felt such intense, amazing feelings as the ones I had for Edward.

"I was always a generous person," I remark wryly.

Crazy grinned, imagining the turmoil within me. Snapping her fingers, she grabbed my hair and pulled it up, blood-tinged venom falling from her chin onto my skin as she whispered in my ear. It seemed she wasn't able to let me go without having the last word. Not very traditional at all.

"Poor Edward. He'll think it's his fault. Really, _I_ attacked you. _I_ drained your strength. _I_ killed you."

With that, Crazy stood above me, preparing to kill me the way I had her mother. Her bared teeth looked like white vampires against a blood-red sky.

First – the mental pain. Crazy knelt down and held my head between her hands. She ran all her power into my mind, sending hellish pain. She waited for my body to started convulsing, and when, unlike her mother, I resisted, making myself stay stiff, she sent an extra dose, accompanied by a command that I was too weak to resist. My shield dropped, and the full force of the pain hitting me, flinging my resistance back.

I writhed underneath her touch, my face contorting in silent screams that were forced out of me. I struggled to stay sane against the overwhelming tide. My eyes stayed open, filled with forced amusement and condensation. Victoria looked on, satisfied with my physical display of agony, unable to imagine the mental onslaught.

Second – the emotional rush. My body was forced to be still with invisible bindings, though the pain still wracked me. I shut my intake of oxygen off, lessening the pain slightly. Not breathing came naturally to me; I felt none of the discomfort that other vampires felt, probably because I wasn't born needing to breathe. A tsunami of negative feelings flooded my body: despair, fear, regret. I knew that only the last one was real, regret for Edward, and all the others were artificially implanted in me.

Still, that didn't stop me from experiencing them as if they were my own. Combined with the agony, I felt my grip on sanity beginning to slip.

Thirdly, and lastly – Crazy removed her hands from my temples. The pain and emotional onslaught lessened slightly, a physical touch always intensified a gift. Her hands went around my throat, slowly constricting. I wanted to fight back, but had no energy to do so.

I prepared myself to die, knowing that I would pass away having killed no humans, or been the cause of a human's death. That little fact, as absurd as it may sound, meant a lot to me, comforting me before my death. I looked bravely up into my killers red eyes.

I, Isabella Marie Swan, the last of the original vampires, was about to pass from this world. A sense of release from the pain flooding into me, a lovely floating feeling.

Bemused, I saw a black shape detached itself from the trees, leaping for Crazy's turned back. A sense of hope filled me, before I smelled the disgusting odour that filled the clearing. The first was followed by another and another. Victoria went to yell out a warning, but saw that it was too little and too late. She used her last option – self preservation. A total of seven blurs lunged, and I felt the hands around my neck removed as Crazy tried to run away.

Victoria slipped away unfettered, escaping amongst the trees, the attack centred on Crazy. I saw her mouth the words to me: _This isn't over_. But by now Edward would be with Carlisle and the rest of his family, safe from Victoria.

I fell back into an alert state, leaving my dream-like trance. I watched the fight; my mind still reeling with the lingering mark of the psychological attack, as Crazy was torn, screaming with rage and pain, to pieces. Even a seven-hundred-year-old vampire didn't stand a chance against so many of this certain type of predators.The sudden clarity of my mind as she died made me giddy, the unseen fog lifting from my thoughts, the energy that had engaged Crazy's mental attack returning like a faithful soldier.

The wolves grabbed Crazy's head with their teeth, throwing it into the fire as I had so often done with my vampiric victims. They detached themselves from her dismembered corpse and turned towards me. I gathered myself and stood up slowly, stretching my limbs, before half-crouching down in my personal fighting position.

I put all my weight on my back foot, one arm stretched forward slightly more than the other, fingers resting naturally in my palms. My body curled slightly, willowy and lethal. I prepared myself to die again, but this time at the hands – or rather paws – of werewolves.

At least this time, however inadequately, I could fight.

**I finally got this up. So...now James is dead, Victoria is pissed off, the werewolves are fighting, Crazy is burning and Bella is enlightened. If anyone has any rants about the lack of updates then expend them, but here is my explanation: basically – I've been really ill. Stupid camp with its stupid rain and cold. Why did we celebrate the end of exams? I love exams – at least they don't get me sick.**

**Anyway, this writing effort probably deserves flames; tell me if you hate my writing/storyline/random stuff. Point out my (probably many) errors. Just please, review, I'm begging you – keep my spirits up while I'm coughing my guts out. Miss you guy's lots!**

**Remember - more reviews equal faster updates. I know that most of you guys are reading it, and not saying anything. Keep me motivated, please!**

**Ninja Spork (is totally, extremely****,**** unwell...)**


	14. This Fallen Angel

**_ This chapter was edited_**

**_Disclaimer: See my profile for universal disclaimer/claimer..._**

Edward POV

My family and I tore through the forest, headed west, tracking Bella's faint scent. I didn't like the direction we were heading at all, if we went too far we'd reach the treaty boundary line. Light on our feet, we dashed as fast as we could - and faster - through the dead of night.

Alice yelled out, "I can't see anything at all, but that might be Bella."

It was scary going so fast, but exhilarating as well, more so than normal running speed. I could feel what Bella felt when she ran at this speed, and she could run quicker. The easily conjured thought of Bella made my heart stumble.

My pace hesitated for an instant before I pushed on, faster than before. My arms pumped at my sides, the wind blowing my hair back like a helmet on my head. I caught a faint whiff of a repulsive odour, and knew that the boundary line was near.

I flew like a bullet, dodging trees, skipping over holes, leaping over anything else in my way. The filthy smell of the werewolves grew; I felt my spine quiver automatically in the instinctive anticipation of a fight.

I knew that my family were pushing themselves to their limits, struggling to run faster. But even Carlisle, three times older than me, couldn't keep up. The vampire version of adrenaline - a feeling akin to bloodlust - surged through me. But the boundary line was coming up. I heard a sad, resigned sigh, but I didn't think on it. I knew what I had to do, consequences be damned!

_I'm so sorry, Edward._

Ignoring Carlisle, I shot past the line, running towards my only love. Instantly I was assailed by the complex minds of the werewolves. They spun, wild, uncontrollable, unpredictable, buffeting around in my head. Werewolves' minds were unlike any other, reflecting their true bestial nature. I _hated_ reading werewolves minds, but they were my surest hope of finding Bella. No doubt the smell of more than one vampire would draw them like flies.

_Bloody parasites, fighting on our land._

_Eek! They really smell!_

_We'll catch them, don't worry._

Ah, the phenomenon unique to werewolves. The packs minds were both separate and one. I caught flashes and glimpses of thoughts, smells and images.

_The swish of mahogany hair, not quite the same shade as Bella's. A flash of hate-filled, glowing, crimson eyes. _

_A small, white hand, throwing out thousands of dancing rainbows, lying limply on vivid green grass, partway into the faint starlight, long fingers spayed wide before arching painfully._

_A figure running, a large, black shape intercepting it._

_The bounce of a roughly oval object, the hissing of flames as they burn something._

_The smell of singed hair, mingling with a sickly sweet odour._

_A guttural snarl and the hiss of a silver, blood-stained dagger as it whirled through the air, clutched loosely with bone-white fingers._

No. Not Bella. Not my Bella.

I forced my feet to do the impossible, to move faster. But an angel falling in love with the damned was also impossible, and yet it had happened, as did the increase of the speed of my running. But then again, if the unlucky soulless couldn't save his love, than he was dammed thrice over - for his love, for loving and for being loved. For how could anyone go through such hell, knowing that his redeeming star was there, but her light was quenched forevermore? What if I was still too slow?

Pulling my mind from such thoughts, I detected the lovely scent of freesias. The smell tingled in my nose - Bella. I followed it, and as it grew stronger, so did the stench of the dogs. I heard noises ahead, and stopped running, instead advancing stealthily. A howl echoed from the scene that lay unveiled before me, casting a nightmarish quality over it.

The temperature in the little clearing was sweltering, despite the fact that it was night-time. The tension seemed tangible, the smell of werewolf sweat hung in the air like a blanket. Thick, greasy smoke billowed up into the sky, Bella's form wavering on the other side of the fire.

Several large forms slinked towards her, forming a wide semi-circle. Bella was moving around in a half-crouch, teeth bared in a frightening grimace, terrifying, guttural snarls constantly erupting from her heaving chest.

Lightning quick moves were distorted by the swirling ebb and flow of smoke, little eddies forming incomprehensible patterns. With satisfaction, I saw several injuries on the dogs; one was limping on a half-crushed paw. She moved among the wolves like a scythe, torn skirt spinning as she danced with increasingly complicated moves, skipping unharmed among the frenzied mass.

A large black shape hurdled at her from behind on silent paws, but Bella pranced out of the way of the deadly plunge, sweeping her right hand around, the dog just avoiding a deep cut from her razor-like nails.

A silver dagger was clutched in her left hand, topped with a blood-red ruby. She crouched down further and swung it quickly - the blade appearing to cut the air itself - with the deathly grace of a master, slashing at a grey that lunged at her at the same time as the black, albeit a little slower. The grey was too slow to dodge, earning a nasty cut across its hindquarters.

The heat turned freezing as she followed the move up by reversing the blade, leaping, faster than a cobra at another, a shaggy rusty-coloured one, giving it a stinging bite with her teeth and stabbing the dagger deeply in its side, cutting through muscle. She dived back out of the way of its gaping maw, lithely landing on her dancing feet. The fire went out with the sudden frost, and yet another chocolate one that started to attack fell down in mid-leap, writhing on the ground amongst the ashes. All this happened in an instant, the barely visible, half seen fight of supernatural creatures.

But she was tiring. I could see the weariness in her stance, her bearing haunted. Still, her huge, brilliant, obsidian eyes glinted in the small amount of light given off by the dark red flames. I saw a smear of blood slashing across her cheek, running down from her eye to her lips. The angles of her face were slightly wolven, cruel. I could see what inspired nightmares, what made humans fear the dark, the unknown. Her skin glowed, and with every move she made I became more in awe of this fallen angel.

But the awe that I felt was tainted with the icy fear that pieced my heart in agonized jabs. I had never seen her lose her careful façade before, and it was frightening to watch her. Every blow that she landed against her enemies hurt me, and I wasn't sure why.

She scored a shallow cut across one of the huge black's front legs, bloodied dagger running with watery red. _(A/N: Pic of dagger on profile)_ It was frightening to see her tiny form spiralling amongst the huge, snapping beasts. She agilely rolled through another's legs, leaping upwards into a tree near me as the ground became super-heated for a half-second, scorching underneath her feet.

The blackened grass shrivelled and the mongrels flinched with pain. Bella used the tree trunk as a springboard, flying back across to the other side of the clearing. I saw a burnt object resting in the put-out fire, a trailing out strand of mahogany hair flaring for an instant before crumbling as I watched. Red eyes stared out, unseeing, like icy rubies, unmelted by the heat. Half burning chunks of stone lay twitching, still trying to drag themselves together without conscious instruction.

All this action happened in a moment, and I involuntarily let out a small gasp of shock, pain and horror for Bella. The one with the rusty hide and intelligent black eyes heard, giving a growl and turning in my direction. Two others also wheeled around, but the rusty one snarled at the other two, and they once again joined the attack on Bella.

Bella herself was moving with fresh intensity, her movements having added purpose, each blow striking hard and true. Rusty stalked forward, preparing to fight me. As his hindquarters tensed to jump, the rest of my family ran up beside me, as I knew they would. Jasper was shaking slightly, the emotions of the werewolves strong.

Rusty hesitated for an instant, but still prepared to go through with his suicidal action. The biggest, the one I instinctively knew was the leader, flicked his eyes towards us and whined at Rusty, the muscles twitching under his black fur. I felt a faint disturbance around his thoughts, and sensed something wasn't quite right.

_No, Jacob. Help us finish this one off. Then we'll talk with the others about their breaking the treaty._

_Talk? To leeches? Sam, there's no point. Look, she's with them!_

But Jacob had no choice; he whirled around to join the main attack. My family and I slid in the fray, joining Bella before the dogs could stop us. Carlisle looked at Jasper, and a wave of calm spread through the clearing, the unwilling wolves having no choice but to loosen their muscles. At times like this, I really, _really _loved Jasper. I supported Bella, who sagged on my arm like it was her anchor to life.

I took her dagger off her, appraising the Egyptian design for a second, and handing it to Jasper, who carefully put it into a pocket. Bella's alabaster skin was a pure glowing white, and more frigid than normal. I wrapped my arms around her small waist, pulling her to my chest. Her head lolled on my shoulder, blood-splattered hair staining my shirt, entirely reliant on me to hold her up. I murmured low reassurances to her, babbling in my relief.

But the ordeal wasn't over. Carlisle held up his hands in a gesture of peace, thinking he could talk our way out of the situation. Most of the dogs wanted a fight, adrenaline pumping through their bodies. The leader, Sam, was more willing to listen, hoping that a fight wasn't inevitable. We outnumbered them, and even werewolves weren't suicidal in their bloodlust. Sam, padded out of the clearing for a second, his black fur blending with the dark before quickly walking back in human form, dressed only in shorts.

Bella pushed her head away from me, locking eyes with Sam. He glared at her, but his eyes quickly softened. I tried to mentally hear what passed between them, but Bella blocked me out. Sam looked away thoughtfully, and Bella's head slumped back down to my chest.

Sam radiated serenity, much like Jasper did, but without the overall effect of my brother. His dark, cropped hair lay like a silken cover on his russet skin, his expression was calm, only the tightness of the muscles around his eyes showing his natural distaste. He walked right to Carlisle, his eyes tightening slightly more as he shook hands, the vampiric cold repelling the burning heat of his skin. Carlisle still remained the same - calm and in control - but I knew if any of the dogs attacked, his bearing would change in less than a second, becoming the beast that children had nightmares about.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen," he told them politely. They knew who we were, of course. The whole tribe did, but I doubt they _knew_ who we were, not on a first name basis. More like, Leader bloodsucker, Muscled bloodsucker, and so on.

"Sam Uley, the Alpha of the pack," Sam replied, deep voice carefully controlled. "Are you here to attack us?"

"No," Carlisle replied. "One of us was taken captive by another of our kind, and we came here to liberate her. She joined our family only a few days ago. She comes from another family, but doesn't feed on humans."

Sam looked thoughtful. "So, the red-eyed one was your enemy? And the black-eyed one is one of you?"

Carlisle nodded in answer. "We aren't looking for a fight. We wish the treaty to remain intact; we didn't come here to harm you, only to help our own. We didn't break the treaty lightly."

Sam wisely nodded in acceptance and resignation. Jacob let out a growl and stalked out of the clearing angrily. Moments later, he returned, long hair swinging around the harsh planes of his face. He glared at us poisonously, and in return Emmett gave him an excited, literally venomous grin, daring him to try something. Jacob's muscles twitched, but Emmett's made them seem puny in comparison. The dog settled with an uttering low oath. He stood beside Sam and he whispered into his ear, a wasted effort with eight vampires with super hearing only metres away.

"Sam, they're bloodsuckers. We can't trust them at all, as soon as we turn our backs they'll be on us! Anyway, they broke the treaty; you can't let them go after that."

"Forget the treaty, Jacob. Do you think we have a choice? The female was outnumbered six-to-one, and still we were losing. You don't get into a fight you can't win," Sam muttered back to him.

Louder, Sam spoke once again to us. "We'll return the human to her house, if you will tell us the address." They didn't trust us, still.

Carlisle shook his head, but knew that the wolves wouldn't change their minds. "It'll be much quicker for us to take her back home. You'd have to walk the whole way, and I'm sure that Bella should make sure that she won't remember any of tonight."

"She can do that here, can she not?" Jacob argued. "The girl will be safe with us. Much safer than with you leeches."

Sam ignored Jacob, looking at us calmly. "We'll take her home. I think you have other things to do."

Bella slipped out of the protection of my arms, heading towards Carlisle. She asked him for a Syrette of morphine, and he rummaged around in his suitcase which he brought in case anyone needed medicine. It escaped me why he brought it, because we were only expecting vampires. Bella took the Syrette with a smile, and walked towards Sam slowly. He shied away, but he quickly berated him, assuring him that she wasn't going to stab him, unfortunately.

Jacob tensed, giving Bella a ferocious look. I casually stepped forward, ready to protect Bella, as if she needed my help. She looked back, rolling her eyes, before touching Sam on the arm. Sam let out a poorly concealed gasp, but nodded as he jerked his arm away, stung by the cold.

Bella continued forward, picking up the two ruby eyes out of the ashes of the fire. She weighed them in her hands for a second, before crushing them, the slight breeze floating the dust away.

She then walked over to Angela, touching her brow tenderly. I saw her glance at Angela's various injuries, cataloguing them, shaking her head in pity. She closed her eyes for a minute, and whispered what sounded like an apology and a prayer under her breath. Jasper stepped back a few paces, aware of what was about to happen. He had the most difficulty with this lifestyle, and had to take cautions around humans.

Taking out the Syrette, Bella then expertly injected the morphine into Angela's arm. When she tore a strip of her shirt away and some light fell on her, I saw that, contrary to my earlier thoughts, she hadn't escaped unharmed. Faint scars twinkled on her belly, disappearing as they ran up her shirt. I kept my poker face, but I resolved to speak to her later.

She returned to me, and Carlisle slowly backed away, making no sudden moves lest the wolves take them as aggressive. We walked with him, all of us pausing at the edge of the clearing. Sam nodded a farewell, Carlisle returning it. Jacob's form blurred, and Sam followed the red-brown wolf back into the woods, Angela cradled in his arms. The pack slunk back into the trees, the majority giving us low, hostile growls as they vanished into the forest.

My attention returned to Bella. I looked down at her, her weary face rising to meet mine. My family left quietly, merging with the dark of the trees. Gently, our lips met. I pulled back slightly, afraid that Bella would react like she had earlier. Her lips craned up, and I surrendered, leaning closer. I moved back, putting one finger on Bella's lips to silence any protests. Her eyes shined sweetly up at me. I picked her up, bridal style, and with another smaller kiss, I jogged through the forest, glad that my love was safe in my arms. Our invisible guard of three dogs followed, loping silently, making sure we left the reservation. Bella ignored them and closed her eyes, relaxing peacefully.

Her rose petal lips parted, exhaling a sigh. "I love you, my Edward."

I loved the way my name sounded, coming from her. I replied softly, "I love you too, my Bella."

When we crossed the boundary, Bella tapped my arm, and I slowly put her down, careful to support her. She staggered - somehow gracefully - a bit when she touched the ground, but my arms held her up. She leant up on her tiptoes and gave me a soft peck on the cheek in thanks. Black eyelashes brushing my cheek, cold breath tickling, Bella whispered, "I need a snack."

With that she was gone, the unnatural breeze the only sign of her ever being here. After a few minutes, I started to panic, thinking that the dogs might have gone back on their word. Of course, I was wrong, and she emerged from the gloom only moments after, with a smile playing upon her blood-rouged lips. I remembered the last time I had seen her lips that shade of red and dashed forward, playfully sweeping her off her feet. She gave a slight chuckle, snuggling into my chest, letting herself go limp. She inhaled deeply, pressing her face against my shirt, staining it further. Then I was off, carrying her and dashing at breakneck speeds through the close trees.

Part of the way home, we met up with everyone else. Bella shyly slid out of my arms; her feed had returned her to almost full strength. She literally glided, eyes shining, thanking everyone for helping her. Even Rosalie, who had acted so hostile towards Bella, received a grateful hug. Emmett would have blushed if he could when Bella kissed him on both cheeks. She gifted us all with an earnest smile, her teeth shining in the dark.

"I couldn't have survived without your help. Mere words can't portray my gratefulness, so the simplest language must suffice." Bella told us, words heartfelt. "Thank you."

Esme smiled back at Bella, just as sincere. "We must thank you, Bella. You're the light in Edward's life. If you were extinguished, I dare not think of what Edward would be like, what he would do."

I let out a soft half-groan at Esme's words, but they were true. Everything I wanted had come true with Bella. My life before her, as complete as it seemed then, was empty. I could now relate to the adoration that I saw in Jasper's eyes when he looked at Alice.

"Well, I guess it's time to be getting home," Alice said with a twinkle in her eyes. I wondered what she had seen, and went to check, but my perspective shifted dramatically as I was lifted off the ground by a small set of arms. I let out an exclamation of shock and a silvery laugh sounded. As my vision stabilised, I saw that all the other males were resting in their partners arms. I looked up at Bella, who was looking down at me, ochre eyes slightly scrunched in laughter.

I huffed in mock annoyance, glaring at her. She rolled her eyes at me, dazzling.

"Temperature controlling?" I asked as we moved off. Bella shrugged.

"Actually, heat transfer. I can't change nature, but I can draw heat, or cold, off creatures and relocate it. Werewolves are quite toasty, so the ground was super-heated. I never had a chance to tell you or your family the rest of my abilities," she pointed out.

"Our family," I corrected her, watching as her eyes thrilled to the word. _Our family_. I rolled the words around in my mouth before turning my attention back to Bella. My expression changed, set in lines of apology. "Can you forgive me for that, my Bella?"

Bella smiled down at me. "Nothing to forgive, my Edward."

Alice oh-so-subtly moved next to us, giving Bella a slight nudge. Jasper looked amused, lying in her arms, honey hair flying everywhere.

"So, when's the wedding? It'll be good to see that Edward's finally lost his virtue, I think that a 110-year-old virgin is a record." Jasper said seriously. He felt the embarrassment and mortification rolling off me and grinned. Alice sped up as I went to jump out of Bella's arms and strangle her husband. Seconds later, as we reached the drive to our house, Jasper leapt away from Alice, dashing along the three mile stretch.

I went to do the same, but Bella hushed me. Suddenly, my eyeballs were straining back in my skull, and it felt like my flesh was being stripped from my bones. In less than an instant we had caught up to Jasper, Bella standing in front of him. Slightly disorientated, I nevertheless jumped and grabbed Jasper, his face frozen in an expression of terror.

He let out a mumble of help for Alice, but by then I had snagged one of his arms and a leg and was running away, Bella giggling as she easily kept pace with me. She grabbed my legs and heaved me into her arms, cuddling me like a huge baby to her chest. I curled up in a ball, sticking my tongue out and making faces at the desperately hopping Jasper, who was howling at us like a madman.

Everyone else ganged up on the two of us, but Bella was at full strength again, and they didn't stand a chance. She somersaulted over their grasping hands with me in her arms, waving at everyone. She climbed the primordial cedars, danced across their great branches, and leapt down from their humongous heights.

Bella darted, rolled, slid, cart wheeled without using her hands - still clutching me - and danced out of reach. She tricked the others eyes by placing illusions of us in other places while we laughed at their antics. Emmett and Jasper shouted out various insults at the insubstantial copies, cussing shamelessly. Jasper kept trying to throw lethargy at us, but Bella spread her protective ability defence shield around the mirages, and added a new element to it.

Our pursuers kept stumbling as the waves of tiredness hit them, until Emmett smacked the back of Jasper's head, the blow and subsequent fall effectively stopping his crazed attempts to slow what they thought was us. Alice didn't stop to help her husband, who couldn't get back on his foot, instead leaping over his struggling form. Even Carlisle was caught up in the thrill of the chase, his usually immaculate clothes ruffled from running, breaths coming in unnecessary, ragged sobs as his eyes glinted with rash excitement. It was like hunting, and all because of the little ball of sunshine that dazzled us with her love. I wouldn't be surprised if she spouted wings and flew away.

The sky outside was slowly streaked with ever-increasing red, fast becoming obscured by dense, pearly clouds. Eventually Bella threw the arm and leg back to Jasper, Alice putting them back onto him. Bella's eyes shone with uncontained happiness, looking even more otherworldly and beautiful than vampires were meant to look.

She looked like she had just stepped out of a modelling magazine from heaven, despite her ragged clothes. As if reading my mind, Alice grabbed her hand, and together they ran into the house to change. As I ran into the house to escape from Jasper's inevitable wrath, I saw an angel descending from the curving staircase, dressed in simple long, black jeans and a white, sleeveless shirt. Bella threw herself into my arms, singing my name in a silken voice.

Thankfully, Jasper saw the funny side of what had just happened and he had a smile on his face as he walked inside. Even Rosalie was smiling, her long, blonde hair swaying as she chuckled.

"Beaten by a girl," Emmett sighed dramatically as he walked in, shaking his dark curls, littered with blades of grass and damp with dew. The water flew in little droplets, landing on the white carpet. Esme sighed and leant down, picking up a few grass pieces and shaking her head. She shot Emmett a fond smile.

Carlisle sat on the lounge, pulling Esme onto his lap. Everyone followed his example, the males putting their female counterparts onto their lap, crowding onto the lounge together.

"You'll have to go back to school again today," Carlisle said, voice controlled. If vampires needed to breathe, then as young as we were - or rather as young as we were physically - we would have each had multiple heart attacks. Alice spoke up, voicing her thoughts.

"It won't be long before we have to move again. I don't know if we can last here even until graduation. The wolves are becoming twitchy, they want us gone. The breaking of the treaty tonight has made them defensive, I don't think that they'll regard it as still intact for very long. That Jacob won't give up until we're dead or gone. Our future keeps flickering; they're debating about what to do." Her words put a damper on the previously light atmosphere. She was right, but it didn't make the thought any easier. We had all grown fond of this beautiful little town.

"We can come back in a few decades," Esme commented. "The house is quite lovely, there's no need to sell it. Though the people here now are very polite and non-judgemental of the way we live."

Bella had an occupied look on her face, and Esme patted her head, smoothing down her hair. I leant forward and put my head on her shoulder, wispy strands of her hair tickling my nose, wishing I could hear her thoughts.

"Don't worry, Bella. We would have had to go soon anyway," I murmured in her ear.

"But where will you go?" Bella asked.

"_We'll_ go, Bella. You're one of us now, don't forget that. We might go to Alaska, live with the Denali's for a while. There are plenty of other towns we can live in, you must know that," Esme comforted her.

I remembered something Bella had told me. "Bella, this might seem a bit odd considering what we were just saying, but how did dinosaur taste?"

She looked at me, amusement dancing in her breathtaking eyes. "You'd have to taste it to find out. Each species tasted really different, but all really nice, much better than animals now, and - judging from other vampires' memories - humans. The flavour just exploded in your mouth. It's a pity that they died out. I suppose that having a vampire-dinosaur army was bound to make them extinct after a while." She ignored our expressions, which ranged from confusion to amazement, and continued.

"One of the slight drawbacks was that they always went literally albino after they were changed. I remember that mind-control was very handy when they were changing; being kicked, or bitten by a large carnivore, was annoying. It was also useful to be able to control the urge to kill each other.

"I can still recall the final battle; it was rather like a good game of chess, an entertaining way to pass the time. I was soaring on the back of my personal female vampire-pterodactyl at night, watching as my brothers' all male vampire-dinosaur army prepare to fight below me. My army was all female, and actually my sisters', before she... left us. Anyway, the ground was lit up by the millions of sparkles thrown off by the vampiric animals below me, the sunset dying them red.

I gasped as a picture materialised in my mind. I was watching - from a birds-eye view - a long, barren plain, with huge beasts moving, partly obscured by rays of light thrown around. Clarity came, my eyes strong. I could see every little detail, miles below me, huge, ponderous animals lumbering around and little critters darting beside them. As I concentrated, it looked like the part that I was focusing on magnified. I pulled my mind from the moving photo, and stared at Bella in awe.

The rest of my family did the same, and from what they were thinking, I presumed that they too had seen what I had. Again, Bella ignored our reactions, mesmerised in her past. I realised that her letting us see the plain was purely accidental.

"My brother rode on a huge Tyrannosaurus Rex. He tried to get my pterodactyl to fall out of the air using his gifts, but I extended my protective ability to shield her from him. His screams of rage echoed up to the stars, it was like a clarion call to his forces, and they started the long charge down the plain..." Bella trailed off from her musing. We were all leaning forward, entranced by her story.

I could see the outline of a small figure on a humongous beast, standing out in relief against the blood-red sunset. I saw his finger point up at me, heard his cry of anger as nothing happened. The large animals were surprisingly fast; the two armies came together and clashed, fighting with tooth and claw. White skin became stained with splashes of blood, and I was suddenly descending steeply. I felt a rush of adrenaline as I leapt away from the beast on which I had been riding, the air rushing past me, or was I rushing past it?

Carlisle leant back, clearing his throat, pulling the rest of us away from Bella's memory. "That's a story I'd like to hear some other time. I suppose that there weren't any humans back then to change. I don't think that many theorists have guessed that to be the cause of the extinction of dinosaurs. Now, I think it's time you were getting ready for school."

I think that there were a great many mysteries that Bella would be able to clear up for Carlisle, though I doubted that many of the answers would be accepted in the wider human community.

I could imagine Carlisle going to a conference and explaining the cause of the dinosaur's gory deaths in detail to humans. The story did sound quite intriguing; I'd have to ask Bella to tell me the rest later. I suspected that after the battle was the time of one of her sibling's deaths.

I tramped up the stair, watching as Alice steered Bella away. I threw her an amused look as she was led into a previously empty room. I had seen what was in Alice's mind as we returned to the house, but a quick look had convinced me to shut up. Bella obviously had better control over her ability, and didn't read anyone's mind unless she wanted to. I heard a squeal as Bella examined her new room, her reverent thanks to Alice. It was Alice who should have been thanking her; she never missed an opportunity to shop.

After throwing on some fresh clothes, I went down and knocked on the door to Bella's new room. She called me in, her and Alice bouncing excitedly on a black leather chaise. Alice ran out of the room, pushing past me and giggling. The room still smelled of paint. It was decorated in black and white, contrasting against each other.

I checked her mind to see what she had seen, but I was too late to stop my forward motion into the room. I heard the lock turn, and knew that I wouldn't break down the door. Esme would have a fit, and Alice would be ecstatic that I had let her do more shopping. I wasn't about to let her have that satisfaction.

Bella patted the place where Alice has just been sitting, and I hoped I'd be able to avert Alice's vision.

"So, Bella, do you like your new room?"

"It's great. Remind me to thank Alice."

As if I needed reminding of Alice. I shuddered at the thought of her prediction.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you today."

"Why, Edward? You couldn't have done anything."

"I should've been able to help you, Bella. But I failed."

She forced my chin up, frowning. An electric current went through me at her touch. "Edward, listen to me. There was _nothing_ you could have done. Nothing. You're the one who saved me in the end, remember that? If you hadn't have gotten the rest of your family, I would've just been another conquest of the werewolves."

"You were handling them fine by yourself," I muttered.

Bella sighed angrily. "I don't know what I can say to make you believe me, Edward. Respect your elders, and trust that they're right. Okay?"

"Well, it was my fault that you were all weak."

Bella's eyes were intense. "Actually, Edward, that's not your fault either."

"Don't lie, Bella."

"I'm not. My niece - or Crazy as I like to call her - touched on my presence when I went to read your mind, and forced me back into myself. When I... had that little emotional breakdown, she found a chink in my mental armour, and affected my mind slightly. She was afraid that I would discover her presence, and so she threw me back into my body. The reason my energy was down was because, subconsciously, I was fighting her hold on my mind."

"But it was my fault that you had that breakdown," I pointed out.

"No it wasn't. What else were you to think of my intrusion into your life?"

I let that slide. "So, you can read my mind after all?"

"I don't know, but I'm not about to try. It's dangerous, and I'm not about to risk your life that way."

"You were before."

Bella sighed again. "Crazy's influence. She overrode my commonsense."

Something struck me, hard. "So, if Crazy," I snorted at the childish name, "can change your thoughts, she can also-"

Bella cut me off. "No, Edward. What I feel for you is purely my emotions. She didn't have that large an influence." Changing the topic, she said "I enjoyed the running and chasing, it was fun."

I exhaled, taking a moment to let the relief that she really _was_ in love with me wash over me. Then, the second part of what she said hit me, and I recalled Alice's vision.

"Yeah, it was really fun," I said edgily.

Bella frowned. "Yeah, Edward. Something Jasper told you earlier..."

"Yes," I muttered, terrified at the turn of conversation. I heard a ghostly chuckle from Alice's room; Jasper had obviously felt my change of emotions. Remind me to made Jasper's life hell for eternity, never mind the vampire wars of the south, Forks would soon become a war zone of unseen catastrophe.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that your record is...well, kind of non-existent."

I looked at her. "Huh?" She must be joking.

Bella nodded. I gasped at her, mute in my shock and utter disbelief.

"I don't liaison much with humans, or vampires. Actually, I generally kill other vampires. I'm solitary by nature. But don't worry, I don't kill vegetarian vampires." She shot me a disarming grin.

My returning smile was somewhat shaky. "Wait. You've never had a-"

"Nope. My closest relationship was with my siblings, and I have no idea who my maker is. And I killed my siblings."

"Was?" I couldn't think of any real reply.

"Well," Bella began shyly, "I was hoping that I could have something more than a passing acquaintance with you." She looked down, delicate features hopelessly glum. I put my forefinger under her chin, and slowly lifted her face.

I stroked her marvellous, silky hair and caressed her bone-white cheek. Her hands sat in her lap, palms facing up, limp fingers curled helplessly. Her eyes were closed, gloriously intense pools of molten gold shut off. The light violet of her eyelids matched the shadows under her eyes, long lashes brushing her skin. I slowly leant forward, towards her.

"As was I."

Our lips met, moving together, slow and gentle. Her scent was intoxicating, testing my self-control. Before I could be tempted too much, I moved my lips away from hers, down to her neck. I wrapped my arms around her slim waist, pulling onto my lap. Ruining the moment, Jasper barged into the room, snickering. He smirked at me.

"Time to get ready for school, Mr Virtuous Record-holder."

Bella spoke up. "Actually, Jasper, I'm a female."

The door slammed in Jasper's surprised face.

"If he isn't too scared to comment now, then he will be soon," Bella assured me.

"Uhhh..." was all I could manage. This time it was Alice who banged the door open, careful to make sure she didn't chip the paint.

"Jasper wasn't lying. It's time for school." She pointed at a clock. I raised an eyebrow when I saw the time.

Ignoring Alice's eye roll, I gave Bella a quick kiss before Alice pushed me out of the door. I heard Alice whisper excitedly to Bella, but couldn't quite catch the words. I shrugged and went out to start the Volvo. The purr of the engine was comforting, and I waited for Bella to join me.

She ran into the garage and jumped into the car, a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"Let's go."

**A crappy chapter, I know. Still, I've always wondered what happened to the dinosaurs - well, now we know. Clearing something up - when Bella touched Sam, she was mentally telling him of Angela's address. The reason he'd have to walk is because he obviously can't phase and carry Angela in his mouth. Anyway, I'll post a picture of Bella's dagger on my profile. I have no idea where she was hiding it, but in such a long existence, you get a bit paranoid. Hey, school is dangerous, and a dagger doubles as a handy tool for neutering rid of annoying pests, _cough _Mike _cough _I'm kind of better, but I've been too ill to get on my laptop. I swear I'll try to post again soon. **

**I know this A/N is probably as long as the actual story, so suffer! No, don't, I love you guys too much! I really am sorry, please don't spork me for lack of updates!**

**Ninja Spork - AKA The Stalker-Sporker... (I love ellipsis'...if you haven't figured that out yet...) **


	15. The true cliche right out of Twilight

**Okay, guys. I know that there haven't been any updates for a while. The reason – I'm a clumsy klutz who fell down the stairs (it's actually two flights – big ouch) and, lo and behold, through a window.**

**Now some of you may be laughing or saying that that's no excuse. Well, in falling down the stairs, I broke some ribs. My first broken bones, **_**ever**_**. One pierced my lungs – and I'll tell you something. It hurts like hell. Plus a few head injuries, and cuts and scrapes from the glass.**

**Added to that, there've been quite a few family issues. But hey, at least I'm alive (cheers weakly)**

**In short – I've been in no mood to write. Now that I'm finally healing, there **_**will be updates!**_

**I'm very sorry – don't kick me in the chest. I've enough trouble breathing as it is. At least I have an excuse to get out of sport and P.E for a few months!**

**I'm writing the next chapter – it'll be Bella's POV during the fight. I couldn't resist. Expect an update after the weekend. I'm only allowed to be on my notebook for short stretches, and no internet, so my sister will be posting this.**

**Miss you guys,**

**Ninja Spork**

* * *

That's it. She _is_ really sorry. She spent quite a bit of time fretting about you guys and how you might hate her. I read her some of your stories, and she told me what to say in the review. If you need to kick someone, kick me, 'cause if you kick her, she might have to spend some more time in hospital!

Ninja Sporklet...


	16. Weeper

**Disclaimer: Read my universal one. I own nothing! Oh, except my storyline! (Please, don't kick me for the slow update! Read the last update!)**

**One **_**Breaking Dawn ­**_**spoiler–the one involving the pack... I'm not going to say anymore...**

Bella POV

The wolves growled as they flooded the clearing. I counted six pairs of glowing eyes, heard deep rumbling coming from six chests. The Sons of the Quileute's had come, shape shifters, able to shift from human form to wolf shape. They slunk around, letting off threatening snarls in my direction. Thick, acrid smoke billowed off from the fire and the burning vampire, the smell of burnt hair lingering in my sensitive nose.

I pulled out my special Egyptian stiletto with my left hand, leaving the other, smaller one in its sheath.

When I had first woken up, those many years ago, I had found afn immaculate, slim blade and its smaller sibling in my hands, sharp enough to cut my skin easily then, not anymore. I had had the blades copiedf, by the Egyptians, because I felt that killing with the real blades would desecrate them, and had no wish to do so. Incidentally, and amusingly, the Egyptian sun god, Ra, was based off of my dagger and me.

A few far off accounts in the earlier years of humanity were enough to plant the idea in peoples mind. Ironically, hawks were my dish of choice then, as I found it fun leap to up high enough to grab them when they sped down to catch their food. I was a predator god in the guise of a human. One time, slipping from patch of shade to patch of shade, I was seen to sparkle. Careless, I know, as it also began the legend of vampires. Though, calling me _Ra_ was a tad disappointing, and not nearly feminine enough for my liking.

The added hieroglyphs were an addition of my choice, a reminder of my time under the cool night sky of Egypt. Also locked up with the stilettos was a necklace, a golden chain with a marvellously worked gold ankh and a ruby set in the loop.

I had named the larger blade Weeper, for the way the liquid ran off the end in little droplets like tears. A blood red ruby was held by the Egyptian sun god, Ra, sparkling in the light like I did in the sun. The smaller sister was unnamed, as it had never shed life or blood. Perhaps that was a victory in itself.

Now Weeper had an added iridescent shine, coated with bloody venom from my immortal victims and their food. If I came across a bitten person, to me it was human no longer. I viewed it as mercy, killing the humans before they endured the Change or died. There was no antivenin for our venom. It was amazing what a simple bite from vampiric teeth could do.

My canine teeth were slightly elongated, barely noticeable, which, along with my many talents, is another show of how very different I am to other vampires. It put good light on Darwin's theory of evolution, although vampires weren't strictly alive. Nowadays my kind is more equipped to blending in with humans, a necessary tool. I can also integrate with society; with my experience it's easy to hide the many signs of my unearthly traits.

I deceive other vampires, so no one but knows the extent of my difference, except myself. Perhaps my maker knows more of myself than I do, if he or she still survives. It's a possibility, but unlikely. I am unique, in body and mind. Years have warped me, changed me from what I was.

Concentrating, I joined my physical and mental self, becoming a single entity. I think, I move. Improvisation separates a weapons master from a warrior, with their rote responses, and being completely attuned helps.

I flexed my fingers and slowly bared all of my sharp teeth in a cold, aggressive smile. Letting the wolves know that I wouldn't go down without a fight, I let loose a vehement hiss of fury and defiance. In return, they gave me wolfy grins, clearly relishing the thought of a battle with me.

Fools.

The removal of Crazy's presence from my mind gave me enough energy to fight back. Using a handy ability, I began taking liveliness off the wolves, restoring my energy levels. For some unknown reason, I can't take energy off vampires, but other species shares theirs freely.

Brandishing the long dagger in one hand, I waved arrogantly at the large dogs. They had one advantage over me: they fought to kill, while I fought to survive but not slay. Still, I had the bonus of being older, faster, more experienced, and stronger. Although that strength was also a slight disadvantage. I had to hold back, limit my strength and hold back my strikes. With an ounce of pressure too much, I could cut through cut off limbs or cause irreparable damage. They might have adapted to be able to kill vampires with ease, but I am a master both unarmed and with any weapon that had ever been made. Running my tongue over my razor teeth, my grin widened. I am never truly unarmed.

I took some heat from the pack, warming up the ground slightly, one of my little used abilities. I could draw heat–or cold–from a source and relocated it. It was easy for me to change temperature levels, due to the fact it didn't use any energy, and it was handy in fights. I acted like a circuit, the heat flowing through me and into the ground. It was an uncomfortable feeling: I felt light-headed as it entered, powerful as I contained it, then relatively weak and feeble when it left. I was very careful to avoid adjusting the temperature near Angela; her weak human body wouldn't be able to handle the severe fluctuations. She was deeply unconscious, an added bonus.

I let my mind-reading gift run loose, warning me of any moves the wolves might make. My ability to tell the future was faintly weakened around wolves, not completely disabled like a younger vampire. In my own way, I was as unpredictable as them. If any of the wolves went catatonic due to my ability, it would just be another out of the way. Don't get me wrong, I didn't want to kill any of the wolves, preferably I would be able scare them off, but for me, my survival was paramount. I didn't take the life of another lightly, unless they killed others, like most vampires, but I would if I had to.

An iron grey lunged at me first, circumnavigating the largest, a black that I took to be the Alpha. He took a fronton method, going straight for my throat. My royal blue skirt was ripped and torn beyond recognition, hanging around my legs in long, thick strands. It twirled as I swayed to the side, the iron grey plunging past me. I whipped my body around three times before letting fly a hard roundhouse kick.

**(A/N: Just so you know, a ****roundhouse kick (also known as a round kick or turning kick) is a kick in which the attacker swings his or her leg around in a semicircular motion, striking with the front of the leg or foot****. Thank you God for Wikipedia. The spinning here is just to add momentum. You do that and you can pack a real punch, but overbalancing is easy.)**

I felt the solid blow as my foot collided with ribs. The added force from my spinning flung the wolf across the clearing. A _crack _sounded and the wolf whimpered. I executed a beautiful leaping, rolling somersault, landed gracefully and, spinning around, sunk back into my half-crouch. I swung my blade up and cut a deep line in a wolf's underbelly as it collided with my iron body. I felt the warm blood splash on my face, running down the planes of my face. My eyes repelled the invading liquid, and I licked at the blood that was running down my face, grimacing at the bad taste. Claws became blunt as they tore at my body, shredding my clothes further. Harsh metallic shrieks bounced off the trees, and I held back a scream as I pushed the over-sized dog off me. The cruel claws had torn painful rents from the soft skin at the base of my throat to my stomach, deep enough to expose the pale bone of my sternum.

The injury and the subsequent adrenaline rush sped up my venom gland, identical to the salivatory gland in humans. I let the excess spill out of my mouth and into my hand. Slapping it onto the wound, I winced slightly at the stinging sensation when I rubbed it into the wounds. The venom had some healing properties, and the faint scars that would form and the pain would be worth it if I survived. Vampires couldn't bleed out, but to fight I needed to be able to stretch and move completely. My body could heal itself, but I needed to be okay _now_, and these cuts were nasty. Only moments passed before the soreness eased, and only a dull ache remained of the slashes that would have killed a human.

The dogs snarled and redoubled their efforts as my injury healed, seeing a weakness that could be exploited disappear before their eyes. A gangly chocolate bounded forward, feinting to the right before lunging at my right arm, the one that didn't hold the dagger. I didn't fall for his ploy. I dropped an instant before he came at me, back on the ground. Grabbing a paw as he flew over me, I twisted it until I heard the satisfying _crunch_ of bones snapping. I let go after an instant, my goal achieved. It was sad–this one was just a kid. He couldn't be any older than fourteen, and here he was, fighting _me_.

The wolf crashed to the ground, skidding across the blood splattered grass. The black Alpha had to jump over him to avoid being knocked back. The chocolate's crushed paw started to heal, but the tiny bones in the foot would have him in agony for hours. The air was becoming tangy, the smoke from the fire mixing with sweat from the wolves, making it hard to breathe fresh, clean air. I kept breathing however, the smell of the air being disturbed from a certain direction could warn me of movement.

A russet one came at me from the side. I felt bitterness rolling off him; obviously he hadn't wanted to join the ranks of the pack, and blamed my presence for his entry. I stepped aside, Weeper swinging, and I gave his flank a slash, red liquid congealing in the engraved hieroglyphs. To his credit, he made no sound, landing lightly on his front paws and darting out of range.

The pack regrouped, communicating silently. I received names and positions in the pack hierarchy. I realised–they weren't going to give up. This was a fight to the death. The knowledge saddened me, the wolves were protecting their families–even if they were enjoying the thought of disposing me–but I made peace with myself. It was either 'kill or be killed'; my grief for what I had to do was lost in determination.

After a moment, the russet–Jacob–ran forward again. He had learnt his lesson, and started circling me instead of rushing into a blind attack, looking for a weakness. The rest of the pack followed his example, letting loose snaps and snarls, finally becoming a coordinated group, or rather, pack. I wondered how ridiculous this must look to a human. The wolves were huge and dangerous-looking, and they were wary of little me, standing in the middle.

Though, I guess I didn't look too helpless anymore. I caught glimpses of myself in their minds. My face was noticed first. A streak of garnet blood ran down my face, contrasting vividly against its snowy background. The dramatic amalgamation of red and white made the savage black flames of my eyes larger and darker, turning them into black, endless, obsidian portals. Portals to my lost soul, one might say. My face was sharp, angular, wild, the curling hair framing it more auburn than brunette.

My lips were curled in a seemingly callous grin, bringing to my face a cold, heartless beauty. My outfit swirled, tattered but majestic, around my lithe body. My slim, long limbs twirled in an elegant ballet. In one hand a shining dagger was clutched, blood forming intricate tattoos along the arm. The other had red fingernails, the fingers long and slim, looking fragile but for the blood staining the white skin. I looked cruel, inhuman... _feral_. And I loved it. _This_ was the real me. No matter how much I pretended to be domesticated and tame, I _was _wild. I was an animal that could never be tamed.

I felt a shift in the air, and a slight breeze carried the sound of someone's passage in the forest to me. My nose separated the scents that floated on the breeze. One penetrated the wolves' stench, a mouth-watering smell that I wanted to breathe in until I drowned in delight. I was elated by Edward's arrival, but also devastated; I loathed the thought of him being hurt. I moaned on the inside, but didn't let my anxiety show on my face. The wolves were too intent on the fight, too intent on me, to hear the woodland dash, and their noses weren't as sensitive as mine.

The previous presence of multiple vampires made detecting Edward by smell near impossible, especially as our scent burnt the wolves' noses, making sniffing undesirable. The wolves didn't know that Edward was here, and I wanted to keep it that way. I concentrated on the task at hand: survival. I held no animosity against the wolves, they were just another exotic species of wildlife in this large world, but now I had Edward, I had a reason to live, and was in no hurry to die.

The melee grew more heated–faster and more intense. I remained in my half-crouch, sliding out of the way of a rear attack from the huge black Alpha, Sam. He just avoided a cut from my diamond nails, twisting his body athletically in mid-leap. The iron grey, Paul, came at me a bare moment later, but I was prepared. I spun Weeper and gave him a clean cut on his hindquarters, sharp blade easily cutting through muscles and tendons.

I swiftly changed the temperature again, drawing on a never-ending supply of cold from my body, making sure there was a reasonable distance between Angela and the cold. I saw the wolves flinch with the instantaneous switch from hot to icy, the dancing flames of the fire going out as the ground was covered with a slight covering of frost. I leapt at Jacob, biting him, careful too only inject a mild dose of venom, not a lethal amount, so he would only become ill. At the same time, I stabbed through his leg, muscle parting easily before the razor-sharp silver. Blood made my grip on Weepers' hilt slippery, but I firmly yanked the blade out as I skipped back, out of the way of Jacob's furious jaws.

The gangly chocolate–Quil–decided to jump, and I sent a bolt of pain towards him. Ashes flew in the air as he writhed among the remnants of the dead fire, the blood in his chocolate coat combined with specks of grey ash made clumps of sticky mass in his fur. My energy began to dwindle, and I began to draw more and more off the wolves. I waited for Edward to intervene, but he seemed frozen. I felt awe, and something else coming from him. _Fear?_ I pushed the thought away as I fought, telling myself I would think on it later.

A cut finally landed on one of Sam's huge, muscular legs. Shallow, but it would still bleed for the few seconds that it took to heal. I rolled under Sam, jumping lightly up into a tree. I pulled on my temperature gift as I flew through the air, taking heat away from the wolves and pushing it into the earth. This time, the gap between Angela and the warmth was quite large, in case of radiated heat. The wolves were suddenly freezing as their warmth was transferred into the ground. A few stumbled at the huge heat fluctuation: while they were freezing, the ground was super-heated for an instant, burning their paws. This effectively put them into a daze, and they were lucky that it didn't knock them out completely. It was a very risky move on my behalf–there was little oxygen to start a fire, but the ground was still scorched. The move could have easily killed any of the wolves: when their blood literally became cold, their hearts wouldn't be in good condition. But when the heat suddenly boiled their blood, and the body and organs had to deal with the shock a second time... Hypothermia and hyperthermia in less than a second–not good.

I grasped the trunk of the tree for a moment, holding on with all fours like a cat. Absorbing my forward momentum, the tree acted as a springboard, allowing me to vault off the tree. It groaned, but didn't break. I landed on the other side of the clearing, off to the side of the big wolves. I heard a gasp come from where Edward was watching. I prayed that it would be lost in the sound of my fighting, that the less sensitive ears of the wolves wouldn't catch it. But my prayer wasn't answered, of course.

Jacob turned towards the sound, as did Quil and Paul, but they turned back after a warning growl from the big, bristling russet. He continued forward alone. I fought desperately, trying to force a gap in the ranks of the pack so that I could take Jacob down. The pack seemed to bristle in response, their attacks becoming faster, protecting Jacob from me. I began to panic, sensing Jacob's intentions. Even if it killed him, he would kill Edward. And I was too far away to stop him.

I tried to leap over the pack, but four also tensed up their muscles in preparation to jump. That was when I knew that it would be hopeless to save Edward and not kill any of the wolves. If Edward was to live, the wolves had to die. With a tremor in my heart, I prepared to kill them all. I would have to move quickly, make it painless. These victims fought to save their family, friends and homes, and I was going to kill them to save the love of my existence. I knew my action wasn't justified, it was selfish, but didn't I deserve some happiness? After living in the darkness of loneliness for so long, and sacrificing so much to save others, didn't I deserve some light? Still, this slaughter–there was no other word to describe it–would leave a scar on my heart.

Over the turmoil in the clearing, I heard the sound of frantic passage in the forest. My spirits lifted even as I told myself not to hope. As the sounds grew nearer, I felt my body relax with relief, even as I fought. Jasper's influence swept through the clearing, washing around me like a rock in water, the wave forcibly soothing the wolves.

The Cullens walked out of the trees and flanked Edward, Alice glaring at Jacob. I laughed silently, my chest heaving. Jasper shook from the high emotions, and I tried to alleviate his suffering by sending out my own wave of calm, and spinning a faint shield over him. He shot me a quick look of gratitude, but his eyes told me to let it go. I did so with relief: I couldn't have maintained it anyway. My power felt like a slippery eel, slithering through my grasping hands.

Jacob did his best to ignore Jasper's emotional influence, and was still posed to jump, although his muscles weren't as tense. He was aware of what the price of his action would be, but willing to risk it all for his family. Just as he was about to leap, I threw one desperate piece of my power out, not bothering to waste any time covering it up so that Sam didn't know that the suggestion was mine. With my less-than-subtle urge, Sam slowly turned and whined, telling Jacob to help finish me off. Sam shot me a look of pure white rage, but I ignored him, throwing in an extra decree so that Sam wouldn't counteract his–or rather my–order.

Although it was clumsy, it did its job; Jacob struggled for an instant, back bend from the compulsive power of the command, then he turned away from the Cullens with one last insolent look. It wasn't like he had a choice–he was compelled by the power of the leader. But before he could attack, Jasper sent a stronger compulsion to rest, until they lay down on the ground in a drugged stupor, heads resting on their paws

Edward shook himself out of his reverie, and once he and his family deemed that the wolves were deeply in their induced trance they ran over, darting past the wolves to join me. The big dogs tensed when they surrounded me, trying to throw off the enchanted daze. Jasper sent another wave of calm through the clearing, the wolves relaxing unwillingly.

Edward came and stood by my side, and I sagged onto him, utterly spent. It was an odd feeling–my body was still mm strong, but my mind was exhausted. Feeding would fix that little problem, though. It always did. Edward grabbed my stiletto and, with a slight hesitation, I let him take it. He held it for a moment, before handing it to someone. Jasper, I guessed. I didn't lift my head away from Edward's chest to see.

I didn't know now what Edward felt towards me–the fear that had come off him before had shaken my observation of our relationship. I knew it could have been fear for me, but I felt it was something different, and my gut-feelings are rarely wrong. Pushing away unhappy thoughts, I snuggled closer into Edward's chest. Edward couldn't hide a small flinch at my chilliness. I let myself relax into him, letting my head roll onto his shoulder. I knew I was blood-spattered, and probably getting him filthy, but I couldn't have cared less. I was in the arms of the man–the vampire–I loved, and we could sort through any problems we had together.

**(A/N: I could end here. It's a sweet ending to this chapter, but I like you guys and I feel guilty, so I'll go on!)**

Edward murmured reassurances to me, like I was a small animal needing comfort. I leant into his voice, letting the smooth waves of velvet roll over me. I nestled into his shirt, wanting this day, this night, to be over. Heavy paws padded into the trees, snapping underfoot twigs, before returning, this time with two feet. I looked up slightly when I felt his heavy gaze on me. Quickly, I connected my mind to his, baring my emotions and throwing thought after thought at him, all in an attempt to convey my reasons to Sam for controlling him. Blocking Edward's seeking thought probe so that he couldn't listen in, I willingly shared my feelings for Edward with Sam Uley, a complete stranger.

His glare softened slightly when I hit upon a memory of his Emily, and the depth of the love they shared. He bristled a bit when I first stumbled across the thought, trying to protect her, but soothed when I showed him the comparison between their affection and Edward and mine's. His imprint was much the same as my bond with Edward–unexplainable but shockingly compelling. He knew that he couldn't live without Emily, and I knew and I couldn't survive without Edward. My heart and Edward's heart were one, so entwined that one was indistinguishable from the other.

I heard Carlisle speaking soothingly. Sam stepped up to discuss consequences with him, and eventually an agreement was reached. Someone–Jacob–stormed out of the clearing, coming back spitting metaphorical fire. Surprising me, Jacob muttered only one heated, derogatory remark before stepping down, albeit grudgingly. I mildly noted Sam's wry comment about my ability, taking it as a compliment.

"We'll return the human to her house, if you will tell us the address," Sam spoke with finality. Carlisle refuted, stating that I needed to adjust her memory.

"She can do that here, can she not? The girl will be safe with us. Much safer than with you leeches." Poor deluded Jacob: she was much safer with us than a pack of teenaged wolves that had enough trouble with control thinking of vampires, let alone carrying a human female back who smelled of them. Still, I trusted Sam enough not to voice my concern.

"We'll take her home. I think you have other things to do," Sam said tranquilly.

Yes, we had a lot to discuss. I turned and writhed out of Edward's arms, walking towards Carlisle with a slow, even gait. I made sure I had no sign of weakness in my stride, although I nearly stumbled when I had first touched the ground fully. Calmly, I whispered in his ear, and he dug around in the suitcase that he carried around. I grinned at him as he gave me a Syrette. **(A/N: it's like a syringe, but a bit different. Yes, the first letter is meant to be in caps.)**

Sam looked askance at me when I turned, and shied away when I approached him.

"It' not our venom or poison," I pointed out. "It's morphine for Angela, the girl. Morphine was the only thing we had on us. Hopefully, it will also prevent shock, although I'm going to have to make up a cover-story for her injuries."

Jacob glared viciously at me as I reached Sam's side, and I heard Edward step forward threateningly in response. I looked back at him, rolling my eyes playfully. _Boys_.

Lifting one hand, I touched Sam lightly on the arm and sent a bolt of thought through him. He flinched away, but I held onto him. His russet skin was uncomfortably warm to me, and I knew that my freezing hand would hurt him a bit. He jerked his arm away more firmly, but I had shown him what I needed to. I conveyed a series of images, showing street names, houses, and signs. I didn't share the images with the pack, knowing that they might get confused and contradict each other.

What I did do was use the connection Sam had with the pack and show them the cover story. I told them that they could tell their elders what had really happened, but the general public would know only the made-up version. When a few lips curled in rebellion, I reminded them that this was for Angela, not for us. How would she live her life, having nightmares about creatures that were pale and stalked the night, and huge wolves? They all backed down, thinking, bar one. Jacob still stared at me, anger in his eyes.

I moved past Sam now, heading into the centre of the clearing, to the ashes of the dead fire, the only evidence aside from the greasy smoke, faint purple smudges against the gradually lightening sky. Bending down at the waist, I scooped up the two ruby eyes that were all that remained of Crazy, one in each hand. I held them for a second, reminiscing, before clenching my fists lightly.

When I opened my fists all that remained of the two eyes was shimmery dust, cupped in my palms. I tilted my hands, letting the slight breeze float the powder away. Walking over to Angela's limp form, I swore under my breath. Crazy hadn't been very gentle with her, and why would she? To her, Angela was just a piece of meat, a light snack, and nothing more. Nevertheless, the injuries that Angela had suffered were really, _really_ bad. She needed to get to hospital. The only reason she wasn't in agony now was that she was so deeply unconscious.

Along with the fine particles, I willed Angela's memory to flow away, to be washed clean. I found from her memories that her parents were away, and this was the first time they'd trusted her to 'keep the house' while they were gone.

She would remember a hit-and-run car accident. It accounted for her injuries, and it was a handy excuse. She'd been having a walk, when she was hit by a car. The Quileute boys happened upon her on their way to the movies. They'd panicked, taken her back to the reserve. Someone there injected the morphine, and then drove her to Forks hospital. The hospital would call Carlisle, and he'd come in to make sure that she was okay. The delicate procedure was difficult, but not as hard as doing it to a vampire, because humans didn't have such vivid memories.

I changed her sleep from an enchanted slumber to a natural one, albeit one much deeper than normal. She would be in a comatose state. It wasn't uncommon for someone who had their memory altered to dream about the events, especially if the events were traumatic, but they were nightmares only just glimpsed, forgotten in the light of day. With careful monitoring for the next few weeks and maybe a few slight readjustments, Angela wouldn't be affected in the long-term at all.

I whispered an apology for getting her involved in this. Where I walked, chaos followed, and the small town of Forks was no exception. Joy had come to me here, yes, but I was unnatural, and nothing could change that. I also murmured a blessing in Latin over her, aware that her family was very religious. I didn't know whether a prayer from the damned walking dead would be heard, even if there was a god above, but there was no harm in trying. If God loved, he'd pay attention to a plea for one of his Children, even if it came from a Child of Satan. If God created all, then Satan was His Child, and then we were His Children also, even if by a roundabout way. And if we are His Children, shouldn't he love us also?

We can't change what we are, and I doubt many would kill themselves to gain the love of God. Life is sweet, and our days can last forever. That is a curse for some, and although many humans would kill thousands to be immortal, they don't know how the days stretch forth and grow darker with each death on their head and in their heart. Many immortals can't stand the test of time, and go insane. If God is real, he would want our days to be joyful. That's maybe why he let the human's lives be short–so that they don't endure the mind-numbing weariness that comes with eternity.

With a shock, I realised that I had thought out that little piece of philosophy while still connected to Angela's mind. I quickly erased that particular argument, and examined my work. It was precise, clean. A work of art, I might call it. No dreams of unnatural beings should haunt her dreams. Still, the unconscious mind was a formidable opponent, and it might pull up some trivial piece of information that I forgot or overlooked would bring back her memories, creating a domino effect. Still, if I erased a whole chuck of her memory, it could be detrimental to her psychological wellbeing.

Carefully, I made a make-shift tourniquet out of a strip of my shirt around her arm. Removing the plastic hood from the Syrette, I prepared to inject Angela. Carefully, I positioned it over the muscle at the back of her left arm. Quickly but carefully, I thrust the entire needle into her arm, making sure to not push too hard. I looked up at Carlisle, who gave me a reassuring smile. Slowly this time, I started to squeeze the tube. Everyone looked on solemnly, waiting. When all the morphine was all injected, I massaged her arm to help circulate the morphine.

"Carlisle?" I asked. "Pen and time?" He gave me a pen, and showed me his watch. I wrote the time and date on the tourniquet, and slowly stood up and stepped back. Idly, I noted that Jasper had stepped back, away from Angela and her warm blood.

"Give that to the doctor when you arrive. Make up the rest of the details when on your way, like who injected the morphine. She shouldn't wake up soon," I told Sam. "Do not lose that material, okay?"

Job finished, I returned to Edward's side, careful not to stagger. Sam picked up Angela's limp form easily. The Cullens walked slowly backwards, Edward supporting me, to the edge of the trees. Jacob phased, his shorts exploding as his human form was replaced with a larger-than-life snarling wolf. Sam walked away, Angela cradled like a doll in arms. I trusted that he would remember the way to her house.

The pack merged back among the trees, growling, although my sharp eyes could still see three of them waiting. Our guard, or watchers, I assumed. Ignoring them, I stood on my toes, seeking Edward's mouth. The Cullens started to head away, giving us some privacy. Edward willing complied, giving me a chaste kiss. He pulled back slightly, as if afraid of a reaction, but I craned up further, and he surrendered. For too quickly, he moved away, putting his finger on my mouth to stifle the protest on my tongue. I looked up amiably, and Edward lifted me into his arms. Carrying me, bridal style, he jogged through the woods. I ignored the wolves and closed my eyes, focussed on the feeling of being in Edward's arms. On the spur of the moment, without thinking, I spoke.

"I love you, my Edward." Did that sound a bit _too_ possessive?

"I love you too, my Bella." I loved the way he spoke my name, and I wondered if he liked it I when I spoke his name.

I relaxed totally, concentrating on the rocking motion as he carried me, the way he held me close to his chest. As soon as we crossed the treaty line the three wolves dropped back, watching. I tapped Edward's arm, and we stopped too. Edward held me carefully as I hopped down. Nevertheless, I staggered slightly, but strong arms supported me, preventing me from an awkward plop to the ground. I could tell that the wolves were uneasy, but I ignored them.

As loathe was I was to leave Edward now, I needed to hunt. Going alone would be much faster and allow me to feed more. Leaning up, I gave Edward a kiss on his cheek, whispering in his ear, "I need a snack."

Dashing away, sniffing at the air, I followed the slightly repugnant smell of herbivore, followed a trail of a warm touch on the ground. I hunted down a small herd of deer, and targeted a doe, standing meekly away from the herd, near the trees. She stood just a few metres away, an easy snack. Not as nice as some other animals, but good enough. Quickly, I dashed in and grabbed her, not alerting the animals to my presence. I expertly snapped her neck, being careful to only paralyse–not to kill–and dragged the body away. I eagerly fed, not straining the heart too much, letting it pump the blood to me.

When the body was drained, I childishly hurled it into the Quileute territory for the wolves to deal with. Try as I might, I was still a bit irritated. Unlike most of the rest of my kind, I didn't like fighting. Vampires changed over time–just because we could fight and were deadly, didn't mean we had to. A long time ago, even the vampires who fed off humans were sophisticated. From where I stood, it was a romantic, sensual world with grand parties and close companions. I stood on the outside, watching and occasionally darting in when it became a bit too corrupted.

The thump when the doe landed alerted the herd that there was a predator in the vicinity. Shaking off the memories of times long past, I darted in amongst the panicked animals, breaking all the necks I could reach. My hands were soon coated with blood, red droplets leaking out when some shattered bones broke the skin of a deer.

I drained the dead herd hastily; preternatural speed allowing me to drain and remove evidence of the dead animals swiftly. Finishing, I began to hurry back to Edward. A quick glimpse as I ran past a puddle showed me that my eyes were almost luminescent in their golden brilliance, standing out from the vivid red that painted my face. Stopping abruptly, I skidded across the damp ground before returning to the shallow pool. Kneeling down, I hurriedly scrubbed the worst of the wolves' blood off, watching as the pool was tinted pink.

Through the rosy haze, I saw that my lips were stained red, and a faint flush simmered under my cheeks. The influx of blood restored my mental wellbeing. I felt strong and invincible again. Getting to my feet, I continued my journey back to the arms of the love of my existence.

And, thinking of the future, I felt _hope._

**A/N: No cliffy at all! I know that it's lousy, and there is bound to be a heap of mistakes – and tell me so I can fix them up! I just couldn't resist the fight scene. I changed bit, but I'm going back to the last chapter and fixing it so that it matches. If you get something saying that chapter 14 is up, that'll be why. I **_**will try to **_**update soon, I promise! Reviews will make me update faster and feel better. I'm getting better. **

**I'm only allowed on the internet for a few minutes, and I'm doing this instead of checking my emails, although I did read your reviews. Yes, my life is one huge cliché. My friends thought it was hilarious when they found out that what had happened to me, also happened to the character in my favourite book series. And several pledged to read **_**Twilight**_**, so I guess that's one benefit. ****So, what are you waiting for? Review, review, review!**

**Ninja Spork (mmm... seafood sauce... yummy...)**


	17. Rewrite and Change

**NS-SS **- I'm so sorry for no updates for such a long time. A year, even. My life has been going through a really rough patch. A member of my immediate family passed away, and writing hasn't been my highest priority. So I'll be passing this story, and _Southern Star_, on to an awesome friend of mine. She gave me the inspiration for my name, and she's a really good writer. She'll be keeping some of my writing (yay) and adding things, tweaking them, and changing the story line a bit. In fact, she'll be taking over my profile because I don't think I'll get back on here to write again.

_Manly Men _will be deleted, unless somebody wants to take it.

She re-did the first chapter of _Queen of Night_ for you to see how you guys like her writing. Here it is below – you can compare it to the original first chapter if you like to see which you think is better. (I think her one is, definitely)

________________________________________________________

_I love the night. I love the way it can the edges of shapes until they seem as soft as a cloud. I love the way it sharpens them until they could cut flesh._

_I love the thrill of the hunt. I love my prey. I love the hot blood coursing down my throat._

_I have long dark brown hair. I have huge gold eyes. I have cold glowing white skin._

_I look fragile. I look vulnerable. I look helpless._

_Call me the Haunt of Twilight. Call me the Star of Daylight. Call me the Queen of Night._

_My name is Isabella Marie Swan. _

_I am a predator. I am a destroyer._ _I am a vampire._

In my wide travels I rarely come across one of my own kind. I'm not a member of a coven. Vampires usually travel and live in small groups for protection, regardless of what many might believe. None of us are invulnerable. Forming close bonds with a vampire is near impossible, however.

When I do, I usually kill them. Blood-drinkers with flaming red eyes that dim to a dry maroon as they slowly die. Make no mistake, I am not a tracker. I won't lower myself to be a mere associate of those vile beings who live for the base desire to hunt and destroy.

No, I hope that I am a more sophisticated being than that. I do not enjoy violence. I do not enjoy seeing one of my brothers or sisters of the blood* die. It is justice that I wield. Some humans, although surviving the transition to a vampire, must be killed off. Many can go mad with bloodlust, used to being able to indulge in life, they abandon their human morals as one of the undead. Humans are slaughtered. I have seen places with blood splattering the walls, crushed corpses, the dark reeking of death and stolen heartbeats.

I see this, and am glad that I am not one to indulge in being the villain in such nightmares. I feed off the creatures of the wild. I am very old. My memory stretches back over the dusty millennia. There is one thing I have forgotten: my creation. The situation surrounding the affair of my rebirth as a vampire, and any events prior, lie in the dark recesses of the long forgotten past.

I believe that the key to my past lies in my future, and it is that thought which gives me reason to carry on through the weary ages that stretch before me like a twisting black ribbon.

***

Sitting on the window ledge, I let my eyes wander lazily to the twinkling stars above. The moon in the night sky was fractured with the sharp outlines of bare tree branches. A gentle breeze caressed my skin and ruffled my hair. The night was beautiful, and I was lucky, a creature blessed to be at one with the dark.

Turning from the moonlit scene, I surveyed the small room that I was in. Not very large, all it contained was a tiny bed and a wardrobe, neither of which I had used. A small bag rested against one wall. Inside were some clothes, money and a few small trinkets that had caught my fancy in an antique shop.

The small country town which had been my home for the past three weeks was no longer where I wanted to be. Rumours had reached my listening ears of another place, near the Olympic Peninsula, where a coven of non-human feeding vampires with eyes as golden as the sun live at one with humans. I do not know if this is true or a falsehood, yet my heart urges me to go. I had, of course, heard previously of vampires living a lifestyle like mine, but I had never sought them out.

The curiosity and damning temptation draws me, driving all thoughts of resisting this siren call from my mind. And so I go, running through the wild to the little place that pulls my heart. Towards, perhaps, my fate. My destiny.

And so I will answer the call. The mysterious shadows of the wild have always been home to my heart; the times are different, however – and it is time to step out of those untamed valleys and into the modern era.

It's time for a change.

________________________________________________________

**Jaide** - So this is the new and (hopefully) improved prologue. Still short, yes, but an okay attempt. I've tweaked some stuff, but there was some awesome imagery in there, so I didn't want to change it completely. I added some of my own, too. It may be a little over the top and overwhelming....

Oh, yes, if you approve of me taking this story, I'll be looking for a beta-reader, too, because I'm great at grammar but I'm lazy, so I don't go over sentences with a microscope.

*Yes, they're changed into vamps by blood, but it has a ring to it and it is meant in a metaphorical sense. So there.

Read, review, dance. Whatever makes you happy.

**NS-SS** – And there you have it. Send ideas, complaints, flames, recommendations, errors, praise. Whatever you like to help improve the story.


End file.
